Me Or Him?
by ecii.kyumin
Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber dua hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber dua bagaimana ini?"/ GS! KyuMin /RnR Juseyo! CHAPTER 12 UPDATE is up and THE END !
1. Chapter 1

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

a/n: mungkin yang sering baca FF bagus bakal ngangep ini FF abal – abal , tapi saya harus maksa kalian baca hahaha. . yang pasti ini FF pertama saya yang real murni hasil imajinasi saya semenjak baca FF baru 3 bulanan, yang pasti saya gak pinter bikin adegan vulgar jadi harap maklum dan yang gak suka ,gak cocok, gak banget dan minta di bakar aja FF ini harap clik close aja ya chigu^^

.

Salam Kenal (^_^)

.

Sungmin sudah sejak pagi berkutat dengan berkas – berkas kantor yang semakin lama semakin menggunung , bukan tanpa alasan .karna sudah 3 hari ini dia menggambil cuti karna di paksa oleh kekasih nya , pasti kalian sudah tau yah dia itu ada kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun. Atasan nya sekaligus kekasihnya yang sudah menjalian hubungan selama 1 tahun.

BLETAK

"aw! Sakit wookie!" sunggut sungmin yang mengelus – ngelus kepala dengan rambut indah panjang berwarna pirang, seolah tidak mengdengar gerutuan sungmin wookie hanya ketawa – ketawa sambil mengeleng – gelengan kepala.

"lagian pagi – pagi udah bengong aja , hey sungminnie kerja – kerja , kau sudah cuti 3 hari dan bagaimana liburan mu dengan nya , uhhh pasti ahh.. owhh" sungmin hanya bisa diam dan muka nya langsung merah padam (?).

"dasar kau itu pikiran nya hanya itu – itu saya , aku sama kyunie hanya menghabiskan waktu besama saja kok ber 2 yah romatis gitu dan gak ada bumbu – bumbu mesum seperti yang kau pikirkan itu" wookie hanya mendengarkan dan hanya manggut – manggut meng iyakan saja.

"ya ya ya terserah kau saja Minnie tapi aku tidak akan percaya, lihat lah itu bahkan di lehermu masih terdapat kiss mark dengan jelas" dengan suara kencang wookie berbicara dan kabur ke tempat meja ruangan nya.

"YAK! Jangan keras – keras bicaranya pabbo , aiss kau ini! Kamu pikir ini di rumah apa" sungmin hanya bias menggeleng – gelengkan kepala kepada rekan – rekan kerjanya yang sedang senyum jahil terhadapnya."tidak – tidak itu tidak bener HAHAAH wookie hanya bercanda sungguh" sungmin pun langsung focus pengan pekerjaan di depan computer dengan muka merahnya.

-0o0o0o0o0o-

Ruangan kantor dengan ber cat biru tua yang sangat luas terdapat nama CHO KYUHYUN yah siapa lagi kalau bukan presedir di perusahaan cho crop yang sudah membuka cabang hampir seluruh asia , bahkan sedang memasuki pasar eropa dengan otak yang cerdas dan juga pintar berbicara dengan sangat mulus dia berhasil mengembangkan perusahan nya itu berkembang pesat hanya dalam kurung itungan 3 tahun.

"hae kenapa kerjaan ini makin banyak saja ? padahal kan hanya ku tinggal 3 hari saja , kau pasti tidak berkerja dengan benar"donghae asisten nya yang juga sahabat kyuhyun semenjak kuliah hanya males – malesan menanggapi tuduhan – tuduhan nista itu , tak tau kah kyuhyun selama dia cuti donghae bahkan harus lembur selama 3 hari berturut – turut bahkan dia melewati main dengan ikan – ikan yang masih butuh kasih sayang nya.

"HEI HEI HEI HEI , tarik ucapan mu itu cho kau tidak tau aku bahkan lembur dan lihat ini kantong mata ini? Aissss tidak serari dengan wajah tampan ku ini dan lagi ikan – ikan ku seperti di tinggal ibu nya kyu bahkan mereka selama 3 hari tidak mendapatkan morning kiss sama sekali" kyuhyun hanya bisa terheran – heran kenapa ada manusia yang terlalu terobsesi dengan ikan yang bahkan bisa menjadi menu makan siang nya hari ini.

"baik – baik terserah kau saja yah ikan yang pasti aku tidak ingin berkas – berkas ini makin memenuhi meja kantor ku bahkan aku mau ngetik saja tidak bisa ikan pabbo"hae pun mengambil berkas itu dan hanya memindahkan nya saja "YAK HAE tidak kau kerjakan? Kenapa hanya di pindahkan aisss" dengan seenak donghae pun duduk dengan menselonjorkan(?) kaki nya dan menutup mata nya dengan bantal di kepalanya.

"kyu ayolah ijin kan aku tidur sebentar, bahkan aku kemarin tidak tidur sama sekali kau tau!, nanti – nanti aku kerjakan hanya 10 menit eh tidak – tidak 20 menit cuman nutup mata sebentar arraso?"

Setelah keheningan ruang kantor itu kyuhyun pun melirik jam tangan yang berwarna emas dengan tali yang terbuat dari kulit asli yang sangat cocok dia gunakan dengan paduan jas berwana abu – abu yang menambah kesan wow di depan kaum hawa.

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

"YAKK LEE DONGHAE bangun! Bahkan ini sudah lewat 10 menit tau" dengan menarik bantal yang masih menempel di kepala donghae dan dia pun duduk di sebelah namja ikan yang sedang mengumpulkan nyawa nya itu.

Dengan mata masih mengantuk – ngangtuk donghae hanya bisa kembali duduk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, nyawanya bahkan baru setengah terkumpul . donghae pun merapikan jas nya dan tatanan rambut nya yang sedikit berantakan, dan menengok kearah atasannya yang sahabat evil nya yang sedang senyum – semyum sendiri dengan Handphone nya.

"jangan senyum – senyum sok cantik begitu kau tidak pantas kyu dengan wajah evil dan mesum mu itu malah bikin aku mau muntah saja haha" dengan tampang tidak berdosa donghae pun berbicara sambil kearah dispenser, hey bahkan dia lupa sudah tertidur lebih dari waktu yang dia janjikan.

"dasar kau ikan sirik aja makanya carilah kekasih jangan bermain dengan ikan – ikan peliharaan mu itu nanti ku goreng tau rasa" dengan masih menatap handphone nya dan mengetik sesuatu"

"dan ikan – ikan yang akan kau goreng itu adalah kekasihku awas aja kau sampai berbuat seperti itu! Bahkan kau tidak punya minyak goreng hanya pelumas kau tau". karna saking keras ketawa sampai air yang di mulutnya pun tersembur."hahaha tapi tapi kyu apa kau mau seperti ini terus?" dengan memasang muka bingung dan perpikir kyuhyun masih menatap handphone nya.

"maksud mu hae? Aku tidak mengerti?" donghae pun berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah nya dengan masih memegang gelas yang tinggal setengah.

"ayolah kyu kau jangan sok polos begitu apa kau masih ingin membohongin sungmin? Jujur saja aku tidak tega dia itu wanita yang baik dan juga polos kau tau aku bahkan tidak tega kalau dia tau apa yang sebenernya yang kau tutupi" kyuhyun pun langsung menegang dan mengsap – ngusap muka nya dengan kasar.

"aku tidak tau hae harus bagaimana, di sisi lain aku sudah sangat mencintai sungmin dan di sisi lain aku begitu menyayangi tunangan ku bahkan aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka berdua"

"hay kyu kau jangan serakah dan menginginkan mereka berdua kau harus pilih salah satu kau tau, bahkan ini sudah hampir 4 tahun dan Victoria akan kembali dari brazil dan study nya pun udah tinggal menghitung bulan aku tidak bisa membantu kalau sampai kau tertanggap basah ingat itu!"

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…

.

.

TBC

Helowwwww gimana ini? Belum apa – apa aja udah gini jalan cerita nya ini FF, semoga chingu – chingu suka yah dan masih nunggu ini FF , dan ini FF kayak nya bakal pendek bangat chapter nya soal nya baru belajar bikin juga jadi yahh begini deh jadinya XD

Ada yang ngasih masukan tentang ini jalan cerita? Pliss kasih kritik dan saran dan jangan lupa review ne yang banyakkkkkkk okey ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

pagi yang cerah dengan udara yang sejuk untuk menyambut nya tapi yang di sambut malah masih asik bergumul dengan selimut tebal bercorak garis – garis pink yang sangat cocok dengan wajah manisnya , gadis pirang itu menutupi seluruh badan hingga kepala nya dengan selimut untuk menutupi sinar pagi, di lirik jam yang ada di handphone masih pukul 06.30 dia pun kembali menutup mata nya kembali ,tiba – tiba handphone nya pun berdering, tanpa melihat layar telfon siapa yang sudah berani – berani nya menelfon di pagi hari seperti ini.

"anyeonggggggggg… waeyoo?"dengan malas – malasan menjawab hey bahkan mata nya pun masih asik terpejam.

"waeyo? Minnie baby bangun sayang"

hening..

hening..

hening..

"aaaaa haha kyunie aku a-aku sudah bangun kok"dengan membuka mata kanget nya sungmin langsung bangun duduk tegak dengan membetulkan rambut pirang nya yang sedikit acak – acakan.

"jinja? Minnie ayo cepat kekantor baby, aku pengen lihat kamu pagi ini di kantor sayang"dengan suara manja yang bahkan tidak pantas dengan muka evil nya itu.

"iya iya kyu aku tau maksud mu kyu gak usah menyindir dengan cara halus begitu huh , aku janji saat kamu lewat ruangan aku pasti pasti aku udah duduk manis dengan tanggan keatas berbentuk huruf love kkkk~" dengan tangan kirinya yang mentuk V seperti sedang bersumpah.

"ne aku percaya chagi"

Suara pintu yang di gedor – gedor teman satu aparteman nya dan juga sahabat sekaligus teman satu kantornya pun menggangu acara telfon dengan namjachingu nya "yakkkkk lee sungmin bangun ne ini sudah jam berapa? Cepat lahh bangun jangan sampai aku terlambat lagi,minnn minnn bangun ingat kalau kau sampai terlambat lagi nanti kau bakal kena Sp1 min, minnn ayolahh bangunn minn"dengan heboh wookie pun mengedor – gedor pintu yang masih terkunci itu.

"iyaa wookie aku sudah bangun tenang saja , kau berangkat duluan saja tidak apa – apa tapi bisa kamu siapakan roti dan susu di atas meja ne"tiriaknya dari dalam kamar.

"hahh~ baiklah – baiklah , sepertinya aku ini teman yang merangkap baby sister juga kau tau itu min? aku berangkat duluan ne? pekerjaan ku yang kemarin masih menumpuk" wookie pun bergegas pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk dia dan juga bayi besarnya.

Sungmin pun kembali menaruh handphone ke telinga nya bahkan yang di telfon hanya tertawa mendengar percakapan yoejachigu nya itu."hallo kyunie masih di situ?".

"iya Minnie baby bahkan aku mendengar percakapan mu dengan baby sister mu itu"dengan ter kikik geli kyuhyun pun menggoda sungmin yang sekarang sedang mentautkan bibir shamp berbentuk M itu.

"aku bukan bayi kyunie"dengan memasang muka cemberut dan maengkerucutkan bibirnya, mungkin kalau kyuhyun melihat bibir itu dia akan langsung menyerang nya tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu bahkan sebenarnya memang tidak penah kkk~

"kkkk~sudah cepat mandi , sarapan dan cepat kekantor , aku tutup dulu ne CHUP",tut tut tut.. yang di telfon nya pun dengan wajah terheran – heran bahkan namjachingu nya yang menutup telfon itu duluan dan tidak mendengarkan balasan desahan morning kiss nya sama sekali.

"woo? Langsung di tutup? Bahkan aku belum membalas morning kiss nya? Cepat sekali dia menutup telfon, arghhhh kesellllll awas aja kau kyunie tidak akan ku beri jatah kiss ku nanti", sungmin pun berjalan kekamar mandi dengan menghentak – hentakan kakinya dengan gerutu – gerutu kesal menemaninya.

-0o0oo0o0o0o0-

Seorang karyawan yang dengan terburu – buru bahkan baju yang sudah berantakan dengan kemeja sedikit keluar dari rok span yang pendek di atas lutut dan meke up yang belum di poles sempurna tetapi tidak mengurangi kesan cute dan manis, saking terburu – burunya bahkan sapaan pagi penjaga perusahaan nya pun tidak dia hiraukan karna yang sedang di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah absen , tidak terlambat , duduk manis dengan membuat lingkaran tangan berbentuk love , dengan memfocuskan arah ke depan dan sesekali melihat jam tanggannya -08.15- dengan tergesa – gesa akhirnya ibu jarinya menempel di tempat absen karawayan -08.17- baru membuka pindu ruangan dia bekerja tiba – tiba ada suara atasan san nya yang sangat nyarik berteriak bahkan suaranya mungkin bisa kedengaran sampai lantai 8 *okey mungkin itu berlebihan*

"ceklek" dengan tangan mungil yang masih memegang gagang pintu sungmin langsung melotot ngeri siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapan nya dengan dua tangan memegang pinggang nya, yak dia lee hyuk jae atasannya yang juga di sebut dengan eunhyuk walaupun dia dan sungmin berteman dekat tapi untuk urusan pekerjaan profesionalisme sangat di utamakan di sini karna menurut mereka sendiri ada waktu untuk serius bekerja , main – main, bahkan berteman.

"LEEEEEEEE SUNGGGGGGMINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN".teriak eunhyuk dari ujung ke ujung sehingan ruangan tersebut hening seketika.

"aisssss mati aku, ya tuhan jangan Sp1 ya tuhan tolonglah anak mu ini yang masih suci bahkan sering beribadah ini tuhan ku mohon sekali ini aja"dengan tangan masih memegang gagang pintu dan menutup matanya sampai alis nya menyatu sungmin pun berdoa dengan sangat khusuk.

"lee sungmin cepat keruangan ku SEKARANGGG",dengan menekankan kata terakhir yang langsung di sambut dengan lemas oleh sungmin.

Dengan tangan kanan memijat – mijatkan pelipis yang terasa berdenyut dan tangan kiri yang masih memegang pigang nya, eunhyuk pun duduk dengan cara yang tidak elegan. Dengan mengambil kertas – kertas absen yang sudah di print sambil di bacanya berkas – berkas tersebut.

"min kau tau kan artinya kalau kau terlambat lagi?"eunhyuk pun menatap sunngmin yang sedang menunduk.

"ne",dengan suara menandakan pun mengeprint kertas dan memasukan kedalam amlop dan menyerahkan ke sungmin.

"ini lee sungmin, kau pergilah ke ruangan presedir sekarang dan serahkan amplop ini",dengan lesu sungmin pun mengambil amplop tersebut dan menunduk dengan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"ne , aku akan segera ke ruangan presedir",dengan jalan lesu sungmin pun menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Minnie-ah mianne aku tidak bisa menolongmu lagi kali ini kau tau kan gossip-gosip itu bahwa aku terlalu menspesial kan mu, kau tidak marah kan Minnie?"

"tidak hyukie , aku tidak marah hanya a a-ku tidak bisa berubah dengan kebiasaan ku ini bahkan sekarang aku sangat malu mneghadap kyunie"

"tenanglah Minnie mungkin kau hanya mendapat wejangan-wejangan(?) seperti atasan yang menasehati karyawan yang sedang mendisiplinkan karyawannya"

"hemm ya sudah aku pergi yah hyukie", dengan tertunduk lesu sungmin min pergi ke rungan presedir .

-o0o0o0o0o0-

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"iya"

"mian presedir , lee sungmin ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"ah suruh dia masuk", lee sungmin pun menuntuk terimakasih kepada sekretaris itu dan dengan masih menunduk masuk ke ruangan presedir tersebut.

"ada apa?", dengan masih menunduk lesu sungmin pun memberikan amplop kepasa presedirnya tersebut, dan di bukanya amplop coklat dan di baca , sungmin pun melirik wajah presedirnya yang sedang baca dengan serius dari kata perkata.

"jadi kau terlambat?"

"ne", dengan jawaban lesu dan meyesal.

"dan kau akhirnya dapat Sp1?"

"ne"

"kau tau apa akibatnya jika kau mengulanginya kembali?"

"ne, aku akan mendapat kan Sp2 dan juga akan di kenakan percobaan kerja"

"bagus jika kau mengerti, tapi kenapa kau sering sekali terlambat hah?",dengan mata yang masih membaca isi amplop tersebut.

"mianne presedir, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya kembali"

"kalau kau memang malas berangkat pagi lebih baik kau berhenti ,diam dirumah dan menikah saja",blus muka sungmin pun langsung merah padam dia hanya menunduk untuk meyembunyikan muka yang sudah sangat merah tersebut."ya sudah kau keluar dan jangan pernah mengulanginya kembali dan cepat selesaikan kerjaan mu itu kana berkas – berkas itu harus segera selesai aku tidak ingin kau terlambat kembali menyerahkan berkas-berks mu itu".

"ne, gomawo presedir",dengan masih muka merah lee sungmin membalikan badan nya untuk -tiba sungmin pun di peluk dari belakang , tangan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang nya dan hidungnya pun di selipkan sekitar tengkuk leher sambil menghirup wangi vanilla yang sangat memabukan untuk dirinya.

"Minnie mianne, apa aku terlalu keras eoh?"

"tidak kyunie a a-ku sedih saja kenapa aku tidak bisa merubah kebiasaan ku itu hiks hisk", sungmin pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya padahal dia sudah menahan dari tadi agar air matanya tidak jatuh di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

"sudah jangan nagis baby, apa tadi peranku seperti presedir sangat bagus eoh? Sampai kau terharu yah? Kkkk~ Sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi sekarang peranku adalah kekasihmu , Minnie berbaliklah lihat mata ku",dengan tangan kyuhyun memagang bahu sungmin dan sungmin pun mengusap airmata yang masih tersisa di pipi chubby nya dengan kedua tangan nya secara perlahan.

"udah berbalik kyu, sekarang?"

"lihat mata aku"

"sudah, terus?", dengan mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"minnie , bibir mu jangan seperti itu"

"hemm kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?",kembali mengkericutkan bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

CHUP

Bless , kembali wajah nya memerah kembali malah makin merah , kecupan singkat yang sangat syarat akan cinta itu pun menbuat hati seorang yeoja lee sungmin makin meleleh terhadap namjachingu nya ini.

"jangan menagis aku sungguh tidak tega melihat mu seperti itu kau tau baby bunny, jangan merasa bersalah dan merasa terbebani karna aku presedir dan sekaligus namjachingu mu, harus nya amplop ini bukan membuatmu semakin bersalah tapi malah seharusnya ini membuatmu termotivasi agar kamu tidak menglangi kesalahan tersebut , arraso?"

"ne arraso presedir dan arraso namjachingu ku", sungmin pun tersenyum manis dengan memperlihatkan derekan gigi depan kelincinya.

"yasudah kau kembali bekerja danbilang ke teman – teman mu itu bahwa kau di marahi habis – habisan sama presedit tampan itu"

"cih tampan dari mana?"

"dari lahir lah eoh bahkan yoejachingu ku pun sangat manis dan mengemaskan",di cubitnya pipi gembul itu."karna sekarang aku berperan sebagai kekasih mu aku perintahkan nanti sore kita jalan-jalan ke taman kota ne"

"huh tidak romantic sama sekali", dengan mebalikan badannya sungmin akan kembali ke ruangan kerjanya.

"tidak mau eoh?" ,dengan nada sedikit mengoda.

"tentu saja aku mau",dengan menjulurkan lidah menghadap kyuhyun , sungmin pun berlari kecil ke arah ruang lift untuk ketempat kerjanya.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Sepasang kekasih itu pun pergi ketaman kota yang memang banyak sekali pasangan yang pergi ketaman hanya untuk menghabis waktu bersama dengan kekasihnya dengan duduk sambil melihat – lihat tanaman yang tertata rapi, udara musim gugur yang sangat segar dan daun-daun yang mulai berubah kecoklatan sangat romastis. Pasangat itu pun duduk di bangku taman yang kosong, dengan kyuhyn masih menggenggam tangan kelinci manis nya itu dan sungmin yang merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak kyuhyun,mereka pun saling menatap dan tersenyum dan kembali menikmati suasana sore yang indah dan tenang, dan tiba-tiba satu pesan pun masuk ke handphone kyuhyun.

From: Victoria baby

"Kyunie kenapa tidak mengangkat telfon ku? Apa kamu sangat sibuk sampai tidak mengangkat telfon dari kekasih cantik mu ini? Kyunie besok aku sudah sampai di korea , jemput aku yah baby di bandara aku sangat merindukan mu kamu juga pasti sangat sangat merindukanku kan?, kalau kamu sudah baca pesan ini cepat telfon aku yah baby, chup".

Seketika tubuh kyuhyun pun menegang dan langsung memandang sungmin yang sedang di sebelahnya, bahkan kyuhyun hamper saja lupa bahwa tunangan nya akan segera kembali, dia merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir lupa bahwa selain ada sungmin dia pun punya Victoria, selain membohongi sungmin dia pun membohongin Victoria, selain mencintai sungmin dia pun juga mencintai Victoria, kyuhyun pun menatap mata sungmin dan langsung memeluk erak butuh mungil tersebut.

"kyu ada apa?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu, apa tidak boleh kekasihmu memeluk mu?"

"tentu saja boleh kyunie tapi kau seperti gelisah begitu?"

"ti-tidak min, minn..?

"hemm"

"a-aku sungguh sangat menyayangi mu kau harus percaya itu minnie", dengan megeratkan pelukannya kepada sungmin.

"aku bahkan lebih lebih lebih menyangimu dan mencintaimu kyunie , jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ne?"

JDER

Ucapan sungmin langsung masuk kedalam hatinya,kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya dan terus mengeratkan pelukkan kan ke sungmin, dia sungguh – sungguh mencintai sosok mungil ini yang sudah mewarnai hidupnya selama 1 tahun bahkan sungmin sangat berbeda dengan Victoria yang selalu mengisi hari nya hanya dengan nasehat dan dukungan saja tidak memberikan warna sama sekali di hidupnya,tapi kyuhyun sangat mencintai Victoria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini walaupun mereka bersama hanya beberapa bulan dan kyuhyun harus di tinggal Victoria ke brazil karna akan melanjutkan study nya.

To : ikan pabbo

"hae besok kau kebandara jemput Victoria ne, bilang saja aku sedang sakit dan langsung bawa dia ke rumahku saja aku tidak mau dia bertemu sungmin dan besok aku tidak akan masuk dan bilang ke sungmin kalau handphone ku rusak dan sedang ada acara keluarga.

-Send-

Setelah mengetik sms dengan cepat kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukkannya kepada sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk pulang , karna kyuhyun beralasan kepalanya tiba – tiba pusing dan butuh istirahat karna pekerjaan nya tambah banyak, sungmin pun dengan rasa tidak ada curiga mengiyakan ajakan tersebut dengan tersenyum lembut, bahkan sungmin tidak akan tau bahwa besok hari buruk untuk hubungannya dengan kyuhyun namjachingu nya yang dia anggap baik , pengertian , mesum dan juga SETIA.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…

.

.

TBC

Sehari langsung update 2 chapter ahahahaha padahal baru coba – coba bikin FF , nanti chapter selanjutnya baru bakalan ada konflik – konflik kayaknya deh *apa ini kok gak konsisten XD , saya cuman bedoa moga makin banyak yang baca hasil karya pertama saya ini kkkk~

mohon masukan tentang ini jalan cerita? Pliss kasih kritik dan saran dan jangan lupa review ne yang banyakkkkkkk okey ^^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: M (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

a/n : sebelum nya saya meminta maaf karna kesalahan penulisan untuk panggilan yeoja ke namja menjadi 'hyung' saya meminta maaf sebesar2a nya. .

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

yeoja cantik berambut panjang hitam dengan wajah putih bersih memakai pakaian hangat berwarna merah sampai atas lutut bercorak polos tidak lupa di tambah setoking hitam dan sepatu highhels keluaran terbaru yang tidak ketinggalan, dengan berjalan anggun bak model dengan mendorong koper besar sesekali orang – orang memandanginya dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum hey siapa yang tidak terkagum dengan sosok wanita itu tinggi , putih , cantik, dan kakinya sangat jenjang sangat sempurna di mata lawan jenis nya sesekali gadis ini melirik mata nya sedang mencari sosok yang dia cintai dan dia rindukan selama ini bahkan mencium aroma parfum namjachingu nya saja dia hampir lupa bagaimana aromanya, dengan berjalan anggun dia melihat tulisan "wellcome back Victoria ini aku kyuhyun yang sangat merindukanmu", yoeja itu menurunkan kaca matanya dengan melambaikan tangannya dan melirik ketawa melihat kelakuan teman sebangku sekolahnya dulu , yoeja itu menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan hangat menandakan bahwa dia pun sangat merindukannya.

"oppa", dengan sedikit berlari kecil dan menghampiri namja tersebut.

"wow vic kau makin cantik saja", di ambilnya koper tersebut dari tangan Victoria untuk membantunya.

"oppa gomawo, kenapa kau yang menjemputku? Kyuhyun mana?",sesekali memutar kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri berharap sosok yang dia tunggu-tunggu itu ada di hadapannya.

"kau kecewa karna bukan namja jelek itu yang menjemputmu?", dengan pura-pura memasang muka sok sedih nya bahkan acting nya pun sangat buruk.

" Siapa yang kau sebut namja jelek itu?dia tampan oppa bahkan lebih tampan dari pada kau tau kkk~".

"yahh terserah kau saja semoga mata dan bibir manis mu akan di ampuni dosa nya karna telah berbohong huh~".

"aku amin kan tenang saja dan dimana kyunie oppa?dan kenapa dia tidak menjemputku?".

"dia masih banyak pekerjaan dan menyuruhku datang menjemputmu, setelah itu dia akan langsung menyambutmu di rumahnya , katanya si begitu".

-o0o0o0o0-

Tidak terasa waktu 1 jam berlalu dan mobil yang membawa mereka berdua pun berhenti di sebuah rumah bahkan ini sangat besar untuk ukuran rumah yang hanya di huni satu keluarga , Victoria pun turun dan memandang rumah yang sudah 4 tahunan ini sudah lama tidak ia mewah bercat putih gading dengan tatanan taman bunga indah yang ada di depannya masih sama seperti dulu tidak ada yang berubah begitupun cinta mereka,oh maaf mungkin bisa di garis bawahi untuk cinta merekanya karna di sisi ini hanya Victoria yang sangat sangat mencintai kyuhyun yang notabennya sekarang bersetatus karyawan di situ pun langsung menunduk hormat "nona Victoria selamat datang kembali kami senang nona kembali dengan sehat dan selamat, nona sudah di tunggu oleh tuan cho",Victoria pun tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke rumah mewah tersebut, di temukannya sosok namja jakung yang sedang duduk di ruangan tamu, namja itu pun berdiri dan menghampiri Victoria dan memeluknya dengan hagat.

"aku merindukan mu kyu",dengan mengeratkan pelukan dan memedamkan wajah nya ke dada bidang namjachingunya.

"hemm",namja itu pun hanya tersenyum.

"hemm?kau tidak merindukan ku yah kyu",di lepaskannya pelukan namja tersebut dan mereka pun saling memandang,kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan memeluknya kembali" aku juga sangat merindukanmu Victoria" di elus-elus nya rambut panjang gadis itu, di lepaskan pelukannya di genggamnya tangan gadis itu dan di dudukan di sofa ruang tamu, mereke pun duduk berdua dan melepas rindu selama tidak bertemu 4 tahun ini.

.

.

.

Donghae pun kembali ke kantor setelah dia menjemput dan mengantar Victoria , pria itu sangat kesal karna sudah di perlakukan seperti supir dan sekarang dia harus kembali lembur sebab presedirnya mengambil libur karna tunangan nya kembali,"hah sial sekali kau lee donghae sudah jadi supir sekarang harus lembur, enak sekali dia libur besama tunanganya dan cuti bersama pacarnya dan aku disini bersama berkas-berkas yang makin hari makin menyeramkan",donghae pun berjalan ke arah kantornya dengan gerutu yang ke luar dari mulut yang menemaninya. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada suara yoeja memanggil namanya, donghae pun bebalik dan di dapatinya sosok munggil yang sedang berlari kecil dengan nafan tersengal-sengal.

"wow wow wow santai min, ada apa memanggilku?".

"host host host , mian oppa ehmm begini aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang kyuhyun, kenapa dia tidak terlihat sejak tadi? Ehmm.. Bahkan aku telfon pun tidak aktif nomernya, aku kawatir oppa".

Donghae pun mulai berasa bersalah dan tidak tega dengan sungmin yang harus ia bohongi kembali dia merutuki sikap kyuhyun yang semena-mena dengan sikap yang sok playboy terhadap temannya, "_cihh_ _bocah ini_, aahh kyuhyun-ah ne d-dia mengangambil libur sehari min karna keluarganya yang dari jepang tiba-tiba berkunjung dan kyuhyun sepertinya sedikit flu, dan tentang dia tidak bisa di hubungi itu karna k-karna handphone nyaaaa kemarin terjatuh dan sekarang sedang di perbaiki dia bilang kalau bertemu dengan kau nanti agar aku memberitau kan mu agar kau tidak perlu khawatir min dan besok dia akan masuk seperti biasa kau tenang saja ne", dengan kepolosannya sungmin pun dengan mudah nya percaya dengan kebohongon busuk yang keluar dari mulut namja ikan itu hey bahkan donghae tidak sepenuhnya bersalah karna rencana itu pun di buat oleh hyuhyun sendiri, "aaa begitu baiklah oppa,aku pergi kembali kerja, anyeong oppa",dengan memundukan kepalanya dan donghae pun membalas dengan mengangukan kepalanya "ne kau kembali lah bekerja , anyeong sungminnie", donghae pun juga pergi keruangan nya dengan perasaan bersalah "aiss bocah ini awas saja besok".

-o0o0o0o0o0-

Ruang makan yang biasanya sunyi mendadak ramai karna obrolan dari eomma kyuhyun yang sangat bawel itu yak dia cho heechul yoeja cantik yang sudah berumur hampir 40 tahun tapi tetap terlihat muda dan berkelas dan di samping nya suaminya sekaligus appa dari kyuhyun, cho hangeng yang hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat interaksi antara istri dan calon menantunya tersebut, heechul sangat senang saat di kabari bahwa calon menantu kesayangan nya sudah pulang dari study hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu libur kuliah yang hanya 1 bulan di korea untuk menemui kekasihnya, kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum dengan perbincangan dua yoeja di depannya dan sesekali ikut menimpali obrolan ke dua yoeja itu , setelah semua telah habis di santap , nyonya cho itu pun menyuruh kyuhyun dan victoria untuk istirahat karna kyuhyun besok sudah harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk pergi kekantor dan Victoria yang masih lelah dengan penerbangan yang sangat menghabiskan tenaganya."kyuhyun Victoria kalau kalian sudah selesai kalian beristirahatlah kalian pasti lelah",kyuhyun dan Victoria pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk pamit di hadapan hangeng dan berjalan beriringan bersama menaiki anak tangga dan kyuhyun mengantar Victoria menuju kamar tamu tentunya.

CEKLEK

"masuklah Vicky dan beristirahatlah".

"wahh kamar ini masih sama seperti dulu kyu".

"tentu saja ,ini kan kamar yang sering kau gunakan kalau ingin menginap di sini aku tidak akan merubah tatanan kamar ini secuil pun".

"dan kamar mu kyu apa masih masa?"

"ehmm.. hanya sedikit berubah tataletaknya dan tv nya tambah besar agar aku puas bermain gamenya, apa kamu mau liat kamarku juga eoh? Dan sepertinya ranjangnya pun tambah besar loh vic ukuran king size pasti kita muat tidur ber2".

"tsk dasar mesum"ucar Victoria dengan menyipitkan ke dua matanya dan menyilakan ke dua tangan di dadanya.

"haha aku hanya becanda tapi kalau kau bersikeras ingin melihatnya aku dengan senang hati mengantarkan mu sayangggg",dengan suara manja.

"tidak terima kasih, aku mau istrirahat dulu kyu".

"baiklah-baiklah",kyuhyun pun menghampiri Victoria dan mengelus-ngelus poni rambut yang menutupi kening lalu di sibakanya helaian rambut itu lalu mengecup dengan hangat CHUP "good night baby", Victoria pun memejamkankan matanya merasakan kecupan hangat dari bibir kekasihnya itu, kyuhyun pun berbalik dan akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat saat akan membuka pintu untuk keluar dari kamar Victoria , Victoria mengenggam tangan kyuhyun dan seketika kyuhyun pun berbalik dan memandang Victoria kembali.

"kyunie hanya mengecup kening saja? Di sini tidak?",dengan tangan telunjuk menyentuh-nyentuhkan bibirnya sudah terbiasa kyuhyun pun perlahan mencengkram bahu Victoria dengan lembut dan memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengulum bibir manis itu untuk menyatu dengan bibir tebalnya, ciuman itu pun makin panas bahkan mereka sekarang berpelukan semakin erat, di usapnya pungung Victoria tersebut tanpa sadar kyuhyun membuka kaitan atas victoria, kyuhyun pun menindih tubuh Victoria lalu memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar bayang – bayang seorang gadis manis dengan senyum lembut yang memperlihatkan gigi kelinci itu menyadarkan kyuhyun, kyuhyun pun langsung bangun dan merapikan kemeja yang sedikit berantakan karna sikap evil yang sedikit bangkit karna di goda oleh tunangannya itu,kyuhyun pun mengecup singkat bibir Victoria kembali dan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan di tutupnya pintu tersebut ,kyuhyun menyesali perbuatanya sebari kedua tanggan nya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karna hampir lepas kendali,"_tsk hampir_ _saja, m-mianne Minnie-ah_", sambil sesekali memejamkan mata dan masih mengacak-acak rambut ikal nya kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan tidur yang ada di hadapannya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat karna besok pagi hari sekali dia harus sudah berangkat kekantor.

-o0o0o0o0o0-

Suasana kantor seperti biasa yang ramai dengan lalu lalang karyawan yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing – masing dengan suara telfon dan suara ketikan yang sudah seperti Irama music yang menemani karyawan-karyawan yang berkerja , di situ terdapat yeoja munggil sedang serius menatap komputernya dengan sesekali mengetik dan mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang ada di sebelahnya "tsk lelah sekali", dengan menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya ke bangku empuk yang sedang dia duduki sebari memejamkan mata dengan sekali-kali memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"kau sepertinya lelah sekali min",ucap ryeowook tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya dan menepuk punggung sungmin.

"hahh ne wookie, selain memikirkan dokumen ini aku juga memikirkan kyunie",sungminpun memejamkan matanya kembali.

"dia belum menghubungi mu juga min?".

"hemm".

Ryeowook pun menyodorkan dokumen yang dia pegang sejak tadi, sungmin membuka matanya dengan sedikit bingung lalu sungmin mengambil dokumen tersebut dan di baca nya perlahan, dengan menatap ryeowook dengan tatapan Tanya dan mengerutkan dahinya 'apa maksudmu member ini' ryewook pun hanya mencetakan lidahnya.

"tsk kau tidak mengerti min?", sungmin pun mengangguk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya."aduh bocah ini,kau lihatkan dokumen ini tinggal di beri tandatangan persetujuan?".

"hemm lalu? Kau minta tanda tangan ku?",dengan masih menatap sahabatnya itu dengan polos.

"aduh bocah ini ,apa efek kangen bisa berakibat kebodohan eoh?",dengan suara sedikit membentak.

"yak! Apa maksudmu menggatai ku bodoh hah?"ucap sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"tsk lagian kau juga Minnie, maksudku adalah kau keruangan kyuhyun meminta tanda tangannya untuk dokumen ku, katanya kau menhawatirkan namjachingu mu itu , sudah aku beri jalan kau malah tidak mau yah sudah aku saja yang minta dan kau harus tetap menahan rindu sampai jam makan siang",di ambilnya dokumen tersebut dari tangan sungmin dan ryeowook pun pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih belum mencerna apa maksud sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin pun sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengejar sahabatnya itu yang sudah sedikit jauh darinya,"hey hey hey wookie tunggu",dengan sedikit berlari sungmin menghampiri wookie lalu langsung langsung mnegambil dokumen tersebut dari tangan sahabatnya."sini – sini sama aku aja ne , kau mending istirahat saja duduk manis kau pasti lelah kan wookie",di dorong nya tubuh munggil itu ke ruanga kerja , yang di dorong hanya senyum-senyum jail melihat sahabatnya "tsk bodoh".

.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Ceklek

"presedir lee sungmin ingin bertemu anda".

"suruh dia masuk".

"silahkan masuk presedir ada di dalam", sungmin pun menunduk berterima kasih dan masuk kerungan presedir yang juga namjachingu lihatnya namja itu sedang duduk di meja besarnya yang masih serius dengan computer yang ada di pun melirik sungmin dan tersenyum melihat sungmin yang terlihat gugup dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Minnie chagi-ah ada apa?" kyuhyunpun berdiri dari tempat duduk nyamannya dan menghampiri sungmin.

"ini kyu aku ingin memberikan dokumen ini untuk kamu periksa lalu meminta tanda tangan darimu",sambil memberikan dokumen tersebut dan di ambilnya oleh kyuhyun dan di buka-buka dengan asal oleh kyuhyun, dan di taruh nya dokumen itu di mejanya.

"hanya itu saja? Kau tidak merindukan ku chagi?"di tariknya tubuh mungil itu dan di peluknya dengan hangat.

"tentu saja kyu, aku juga sangat khawatir kata donghae oppa kau sakit".

"hanya flu chagi kau tidak pelu khawatir".mata sungmin dan kyuhyun saling bertatapan , kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajah nya dan sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika kyuhyun mulai menyesap bibir atas dan bawah sungmin secara bergantian.

"ahh.. emmmhh.."desahan halus meluncur dari mulus sungmin,entah sejak kapan tanggan kyuhyun mulai mengusap punggung sungmin,tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya ketika kyuhyun menyelipkan lidahnya di celah bibir sungmin.

"cpkh.. ah.. enggh.."kini tanggan sungmin meremas remas gemas pundak kyuhyun, menyalurkan sesasi rindu yang sudah dia rasakan sejak kemarin.

"k-kyunie apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", seketika kyuhyun dan sungmin melepas pautan ciuman mereka secara kasar, kyuhyun melotot tajam tidak percaya siapa yang sudah memergokinya, sungmin di situ hanya menatap kyuhyun dan wanita yang sedang di depan pintu dengan tatapan bingung bergantian tiba tiba pintu pun terbuka kembali dengan kasar sesosok namja berlari dengan bulir biji keringat yang sedikit menetes.

"kyuhyun cho kyuhyun, itu uhuk Victoria uhuk uhuk lee sungmin tidak ada dia",dengan tangan yang masih menempel di gagang pintu donghae tidak sadar bahwa yang tadi baru saja di sebutkan sudah ada di depan nya dan mereka bertiga menatap donghae dengan tatapan berbeda."ahh kalian ada di sini semua ehmm aku keluar saja masih banyak pekerjaan,bye", ucap donghae dengan gugup dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"oppa! Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?"ucap Victoria datar dan kembali menatap kyuhyun.

VICTORIA POV

"eomma bagaimana penampilanku",Victoria memutar badannya untuk memperlihatkan dress yang sedang di pakainya.

"cantik, kamu mau kemana?"ucap heechul yang memandang Victoria sebentar lalu kembali membaca majalan fashion yang ada di hadapannya.

"mau mengantarkan makan siang buat kyunie",di ambilnya tas yang ada di kasur dan juga bekal yang sudah di siapkan maid untuk di Victoria mencium pipi calon mertuanya tersebut dan pamit pergi.

*cho crop*

Aku menenteng bekal yang sudah maid siapkan untuk ku dan juga namjachingu ku kyuhyun karna aku memang tidak bisa memasak hihi, aku berjalan dengan sesekali menengok suasa kantor yang cukup ramai karna ini memang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang,seperti waktu terakhir datang 4tahun yang lalu suasana kantor dan tata letak kartor masih seperti dulu hanya cat dan wallpaper yang sudah banyak berubah, sebenernya aku ingin menelfon kyuhyun dulu sebelum datang kemari tapi aku tidak jadi karna akan memberi kejutan hihi pasti dia senang , sesampaikan di lantai paling atas aku menunduk hormat ke sekretaris kyuhyun yang ada di luar ruangan dia bertanya saya siapa dan ada perlu apa dengan percaya diri tentu saja aku ini adalah kekasihnya lalu aku menyuruh dia tetap di tempatnya saat akan bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu dengan perlahan aku buka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan dan dengan tidak percaya namjachingu ku sedang sedang berciuman denga gadis lain bahkan mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

"k-kyunie apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"ucapanku datar dengan mata yang terbelalak sedikit tidak percaya.

.

.

DONGHAE POV

Donghae keluar dari ruangan eunyuk untuk menanyakan dokumen yang ia butuhkan dan ternyata itu pekerjaan ryeowook tapi sebenarnya aku sudah tau hihi hanya ingin melihat wajah yeoja itu saja, mungkin alesan klise tapi aku tidak tau kenapa setiap liat wajah itu jantungku seakan berdekat dua kali lebih cepat dan dengan mengobrol saja jantungku berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat, ahh~berhentilah jantung bodoh.

Saat tiba di meja ryeowook aku pun menanyakan dokumen yang aku butuhkan tetapi ternyata dokumen itu malah di antar ke prisedir mesum itu oleh sungmin, aku pun pamit pergi dan langsung melesat ke ruangan kyuhyun saat aku akan pergi menuju lift yang membawa ku ke ruangan namja mesum itu ku lihat dari jauh ada seorang wanita yang tidak asing di kepalaku dia itu sedang berdiri di depan lift dan ternyata dugaan ku benar "HAH Victoria? Sedang apa dia kemari?", tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengejarnya tapi sayang pintu lift langsung menutup dan membawa tubuh Victoria, aku pun langsung menggambil ponsel yang ada di kantong sebelah kiri lalu memencet nomer kyuhyun , tutt.. tuut.. tuut.. "kenapa tidak di angkat cho aiss ", lalu lift pun terbuka aku langsung masuk dan memencet tombol lantai paling atas, saat lift sudah berdenting tanda sudah sampai aku pun langsung lari secepat kilat pergi keruangan presedir pabbo itu.

"kyuhyun cho kyuhyun, itu uhuk Victoria uhuk uhuk lee sungmin tidak ada dia",dengan tangan yang masih menempel di gagang pintu dan suara yang di paksa keluar.

AUTHOR POV

"kyuhyun cho kyuhyun, itu uhuk Victoria uhuk uhuk lee sungmin tidak ada dia",dengan tangan yang masih menempel di gagang pintu donghae tidak sadar bahwa yang tadi baru saja di sebutkan sudah ada di depan nya dan mereka bertiga menatap donghae dengan tatapan berbeda."ahh kalian ada di sini semua ehmm aku keluar saja masih banyak pekerjaan,bye", ucap donghae dengan gugup dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"oppa! Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?"ucap Victoria datar dan kembali menatap pun hanya bisa berdiri kaku dengan memasang muka tegang.

Victoria pun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan menusuk sungmin hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang susuh di artikan"oppa kau masuk dan KAU bisa pergi dari sini", dengan menekantan satu kata tersebut tubuh sungmin langsung kaku seketika dan dengan intruksi kyuhyun sungmin jalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

"Minnie kau keluarlah sebentar ne", ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum di paksakan dan sungmin meninggalkan ruangan kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong dan dengan jalan perlahan tanpa ada niat untuk membalas ucapan kyuyun bahkan lidah nya kelu tidak dapat mengiyakan intruksi dari kyuhyun dan minta penjelasan siapa yeoja yang sedang marah? Siapa yeoja itu? Ada kapasitas apa ia sampai menatap sungmin dengan sebegitu benci.

Saat sungmin melewati Victoria, Victoria hanya melirik kasar dengan tatapan jijik "tsk dasar wanita ja-lang", sungmin pun langsung diam membeku dengan tatapan kosong, "baby ada yang mau kamu jelasin?".

BLAM

Pintu ruangan itu pun tertutup kasar dan hanya menyisakan yeoja mungil yang tidak bisa di bilang baik baik saja tatapan nya kosong dan pikiranya pun penuh dengan pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan ke pada kyuhyun,tar terasa matanya pun mulai mengabur air mata itu pun perlahan membasahi pipi cubby sungmin.

Tes tes

"wanita lajang? Hiks apa tadi?hiks hiks baby".

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…

.

.

TBC

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya , sebenarnya saya benar-benar tidak sengaja dengan tulisan yang harusnya oppa menjadi hyung , mungkin karna saya masih ke bawa ff yaoi yg sedang saya baca lalu langsung menulis ini ff , sejujurnya ff ini saya kerjakan selama sehari penuh dan pas kemarin liat review saya sangat terkejut dan merasa tidak percaya diri kembali untuk melanjutkan ff abal ini. ada yang bilang ff ini benar-benar sampah saya mengakui itu tapi saya berterima kasih yang masih nunggu kelanjutan ini ff terima kasih banyak dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf^^


	4. Chapter 4

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: M (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

PLAK!

"apa eomma pernah mengajari mu menjadi namja berengsek cho?".

"…..", kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas.

"sikap mu tidak bisa di percaya cho kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau berselingkuh di saat tunangan mu tidak ada , eomma sangat kecewa".

"mianhe eomma".

"eomma tidak mau kau menyakiti siapa pun", sunggut heechul , yang sedang di nasehati hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong."eomma mau kau secepatnya nikahi Victoria kyu". kyuhyun terkejut dengan ucapan yang di lontarkan eomma nya tersebut.

"tapi eomma aku tidak bisa , bagaimana dengan sungmin?".keluh kyuhyun mulai gusar dan dengan kedua tanggan kyuhyun mulai mengacak-ngacar rambut ikal nya.

"eomma akan memberikan mu waktu 2 hari untuk kau menyelesaikan masalah mu dengan sungmin",ucap heechul final.

"eomma yang benar saja, bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan hitungan hari, apa eomma sudah gila?".heechul hanya mengangguk tidak peduli.

"terserah, eomma tidak peduli, yang pasti saat ini kau harus menyadari di mana posisi Victoria dan di mana posisi sungmin, ingat kyu Victoria jauh terikat dari pada sungmin , victoria tunangan mu dan sungmin hanya se-ling-kuhan",heechul memperjelas kata terakhir yang di ucapkan nya, kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan ucapan heechul yang sudah berani mengatai sungminnya selingkuhan, kyuhyun di sini menganggap sungmin pacar dan Victoria tunangan mungkin sedikit egois tapi perasaan tidak bisa di bohongi."kau secepatnya bereskan urusan mu dengan sungmin omma tidak ingin kau menyakinya lebih dari ini , dan soal pernikahan mu eomma yang akan mengurusinya kau tinggal terima beres dan bersiaplah 1 minggu dari sekarang kau akan segera menikah", ucap heechul final dan tidak boleh ada yang membantahnya.

"apa maksud eomma bicara seperti itu, aku akan tetap mempertahannya sungmin dan juga Victoria apa pun yang akan terjadi".

"cho kyuhyun!",bentak heechul tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di katakana oleh anak tunggalnya itu."dengar cho asal kau tau sebelum Victoria menceritakan apa yang telah kau lakukan dia datang dengan menangis kau tau , dia bahkan langsung bersujud memegang kaki eomma agar dia tidak berpisah dengan mu, apa kau tega kyu".

**FLASHBACK ON**

_pintu besar itu terbuka kasar, seorang yeoja dengan raut wajah kusut mencari seseorang yang mengpenghuni rumah tersebut , yeoja itu pun belari cepat ke ruangan keluarga yang menampakan seseorang yeoja yang sudah berumur sedang duduk manis memonton tv acara kesukaannya , yeoja dengan wajah kusut itu berlari gusar menghampiri yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai eomma kandung nya sendiri tanpa peringatan yeoja itu pun langsung berlutut dengan memegang kaki yeoja yang sedang duduk , dia pun terkejut tak percaya apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh calon menantunya itu._

"_vic apa yang sedang kau lakukan?",ucap heechul sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Victoria yang bersujud dengan memegang kakinya._

"_eomma aku mohon , aku sangat mencintai kyuhyun , a-aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan kyuhyun hiks hiks",dengan tatapan bingung heechul masih memandang Victoria dengan tatapan tidak percaya apa yang sedang di lakukan calon memantunya itu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Victoria dan juga kyuhyun._

"_astaga vic ada apa? Kenapa dengan kyuhyun vic? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai kamu seperti ini", ucap heechul iba, heechul pun merengkuh tubuh gemetar Victoria yang masih bersujud memegangin kaki heechul dan di dudukan nya Victoria di sampingnya, di raih tanggan gemetar Victoria untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang seperti ibu dan juga anaknya._

"_eomma kyuhyun hiks hiks dia hiks berselingkuh",heechul membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari bibir calon menantunya itu apa benar? Bahkan kemarin saat makan malam bersama kyuhyun terlihat sama seperti dulu menyayangi Victoria tanpa batas._

_Setelah isakan tangis Victoria sedikit mereda , heechul pun meminta penjelasan apa yang sebenanya terjadi, lalu Victoria menceritakan semua kejadian di mana dia melihat kyuhyun sedang berciuman sedang sungmin , lalu kyuhyun menjelaskan hubungannya dengan sungmin dan sudah berjalan berapa lama dan semakin sedih dimana sahabatnya sendiri lee donghae sudah mengetahui kelakuan kyuhyun tapi malah ikut berkomplot bersama kyuhyun agar tidak di ketahui oleh Victoria, di pikiran Victoria saat ini hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan kyuhyun dan takut kyuhyun akan lebih memilih yeoja itu yang hanya baru berhubungan 1 tahun dengan kyuhyun berbeda dengan Victoria yang sudah lebih dari itu, di pikiran Victoria saat ini dia sangat menyalahkan keberadaan sungmin yang dengan tidak tau dirinya masuk ke dalam hubuangan diinya dan juga kyuhyun._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

kyuhyun pun memandang eomma nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Victoria seorang yeoja yang tidak pernah menangis bahkan saat pemakaman ke dua orang tua nya pun dia hanya meneteskan air bening yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya tapi di sini dia menagis histeris bahkan merendahkan harga dirinya hanya untuk seorang cho heechul memutar badannya pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan.

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

Di sinilah aku berada, taman kota yang biasa aku dan juga kekasihku datangi jika pekerjaan kantor telah selesai , taman yang menjadi saksi antara aku dan juga kekasih manisku lee sungmin , di taman ini lah aku bertemu dengan sungmin , di sini lah pula lah aku menyatakan perasaan ku kepada sungmin , dan di sini pula lah aku akan menyakiti hati sungmin.

Hari ini dengan tak tau malunya aku menghubungi sungmin untuk bertemu , eomma memberikan waktu hanya dua hari itu sudah cukup membuat ku gila , selama satu hari telah aku habiskan untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan kepada lee sungmin dan mencari jalan ke luar untuk persalahan yang benar-benar tidak aku inginin.

Aku duduk dengan gusar, sekali-kali kakiku bergerat kecil tanda gugup, pikiran ku saat ini adalah bagaimana dengan sungmin? Aku tau aku memang sangat egois tapi cinta bisa membutakan semuanya itu yang bisa aku dengar dari orang-orang di sekelilingku.

Tidak lama sungmin pun datang , dia menyapaku datar tapi aku sangat senang bisa mendengar suaranya yang sangat aku rindukan dari kemarin, saat aku melihat sungmin aku sungguh sedih dan juga bersalah, lee sungmin yang wajahnya selalu ceria dan selalu tersenyum manis tidak Nampak sama sekali yang ada bola mata itu merah , dan sedikit bengkak aku tau dia semalaman sudah di pastikan di habiskan untuk menangis kebodohanku _"aku mohon Minnie jangan menangis ku mohon"_.

Kami lalu duduk bersampingan berdua di tempat duduk yang biasa aku dan sungmin gunakan, 'hening'hanya itu yang kami lalui untuk beberapa menit, aku ingin sekali memulai perjelasan itu tapi aku sungguh takut, yah aku sangat takut melukainya lebih dari ini.

AUTHOR POV

"Minnie".aku memandang mata sungmin dan meraih tangan nya, sungmin hanya diam dan juga menatap mata kyuhyun.

"….", tidak ada jawaban dari sungmin, kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan matanya lalu berdiri dan berlutut du hadapan sungmin, sungmin sedikit mengjapkan matanya tidak percaya , apa yang sebenarnya kyuhyun lakukan, apa benar pikiran ku tentang hubungan nya dengan yeoja kemarin bukan hanya hubungan pertemanan_,"kyu kumohon pikiran bodoh ku ini salah kyu"_, ucap sungmin dalam benaknya

"min maafkan aku~", bulir air mata sungmin pun tumpah menetes , mata obsien itu sudah tidak menampung air mata yang sejak tadi di tahan agar tidak menetes.

"…", sungmin masih diam dengan bola mata yang masih memandang mata kyuhyun sendu, kyuhyun melihat sungmin mulai menangis mulai mengeratkan tangannya ke pada sungmin lebih kencang, _"ku mohon min jangan menangis kumohon"_.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menceritakan setiap detil hubungan ataranya dirinya dan juga Victoria, saat victoia terangan-terangan menyatakan cintanya kepada kyuhyun , di mana kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya mengganggap Victoria sebagai adik yang selalu di jaga , dan lalu memutuskan untuk pertunangan karena Victoria akan meneruskan studynya dan juga rencana pernikahan yang akan di gelar 1 minggu lagi, kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya dengan masih berlutut dan memandang mata sungmin , di sini sungmin masih diam tidak ada ada satu katapun keluar dari bibir charry nya. Sungmin seperti seseorang yang hanya terdapat raganya saja tetapi jiwanya entah kemana , sungmin hanya mendengarkan semua penjelasan kyuhyun tampa ingin berkomentar sedikit pun dengan bulir bening masih setia menetes secara bergantian dengan sesekali di usapnya genangan mata itu oleh tangan kyuhyun.

Hening..

Hanya itu suasana yang sekarang terjadi antara kyuhyun dan sungmin, kyuhyun telah selesai menjelaskan semuanya, tanpa terasa 20 menit pun berlalu tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari kedua mulut pasangan yang sudah hampir berpisah sungmin pun melepaskan eratan tangan kyuhyun dan berdiri masih menatap kyuhyun.

"minn..", kyuhyun pun reflek berdiri, sungmin pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi untuk meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih dengan raut muka gelisah, kyuhyun pun mengejar sungmin yang mulai menjuh darinya dan di tariknya tangan mungil sungmin lalu di engkuh nya badan munggil itu ke dalam pelukan kyuhyun, kyuhyun melingkarkan tanggannya di pinggang sungmin dan mengeratkannya semakin kencang agar sungmin tau bahwa namja itu benar-benar sangat bersalah, sungmin lalu melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dengan kasar mata bening itu kembali menetes dengan deras.

"mungkin hanya sampai di sini".

"min..".

"semoga kau selalu bahagia", sungmin pun berbalik meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih diam tak percaya, kyuhyun menjatuhkan badannya lemas tidak percaya apa yang baru saja sungmin ucapkan, anggap lah kyuhyun sangat egois dan juga serakah karna ingin memiliki mereka ber dua.

.

"_ketika kamu sudah membuatku sakit hati , maka semuanya tidak akan bisa sama seperti di awal, semoga kamu bahagia dengan pilihanmu kyu~"._

.

-o0oo0o0o0o-

1 minggu kemudian~

SUNGMIN POV

Di sini lah aku sekarang , tempat perhelatan pernikahan Victoria dan kyuhyun yang sudah secara resmi menjadi mantan namja chingu ku, kalau kalian menganggap aku tidak sedih salah aku bukan hanya sedih tetapi juga sakit hati , dengan mudahnya kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya tentang hubungannya dengan Victoria lalu dengan hitungan hari dia akan menikahinya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang tapi gara-gara sahabatku wookie dan juga hyukie yang memaksaku untuk datang bahkan mereka bilang kalau aku sampai tidak datang, mereka mengataiku pengecut dan juga penakut yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangkal kata-kata mereka , aku akui aku bahkan tidak sanggup melihat kyuhyun yang akan berdiri di depan altar yang akan menyambut calon pengantinnya yang pasti itu bukan aku, mau nenangis? Tidak, air mata ku bahkan sudah kering karna setelah kejadian minggu lalu aku tidak henti-hentinya menangisnya.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegap dengan tuxedo hitamnya saat Victoria melangkahkan kaki memasuki altar, harus aku akui , bahwa yeoja itu tampak cantik bahkan aku merasa ada berpedaan jauh antara dirinya dan Victoria, aku melirik kyuhyun sesekali dan aku sedikit membulatkan mataku ternyata kyuhyun sedang memandangku tajam, entahlah yang sedang ada di pikirannya saat ini , aku pun memutus kontak matanya secara kasar.

AUTHOR POV

Hangeng dan Victoria sudah berada di hadapannya, kyuhyun membungkukan yang mengantikan alm appa Victoria untuk mengantar calon menantunya itu ke hadapan anaknya. Hangeng tersenyu, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan genggaman pada lengan Victoria dan menyerahkan Victoria padanya."jaga istrimu dengan baik".

DEG

Jantung kyuhyun pun sedikit berdenyit dengan perkataan appanya , kyuhyun melirik bola matanya kearah sungmin, sungmin hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan sedih , sungmin lalu memutus kontak mata kembali dengan kyuhyun , dan melangkah kakinya untuk pergi kemana saja yang dapat membawanya agar tidak mendengar janji laknat itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu meraih tangan Victoria, menggantikan hangeng memeganginya. Mereka lulu berbalik menghadap ke meja pastur tua tersenyum pada keduanya.

"di hadapan tuhan yang maha kuasa, mari kita ucapkan penyatuan duua insane yang saling mencintai ini" , sang pastur memulai acara."membelai piria cho kyuhyun, di hadapan tuhan dan seluruh orang yang berada di sin, bersediahkah anda menerima Victoria sebagai istri anda, menemaninya di dalam susah mau pun senang, dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria sekilas tetapi yang ada di pikirannya saat ini _"di mana lee sungmin?"_.lalu akhinya mengganguk "ya, saya bersedia".

-0o0o0o0o0-

Kelihatanya, Victoria dan heechul lah orang yang paling bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, mereka tampak antusias menyambut kedatngan tamu-tamu yang akan memberika selamat, kyuhyun tampak sibuk mencari seseorang, sedangkan sungmin yang sedang duduk di pojokan tampak seperti orang yang paling menderita karena semua ini.

Sejak setelah peristiwa perjanjian tersebut , kyuhyun lebih banyak diam dan tersenyum berpura-pura terlihat bahagia seperti apa ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, jika di bilang kyuhyun menyesalinya keputusan ini tentu saja tidak, tapi di sisi lain ada lubang di hatinya yang seperti terbuka lebar_"sakit min sungguh"._ Kedua mata kyuhyun menyipit saat yeoja yang di carinya sejak tadi akhirnya ia temukan tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun menghampiri yeoja itu dengan tanpa ketahuan oleh Victoria dan juga eomma nya.

Di tariknya tangan sungmin kasar, sungmin sedikit terkejut lalu berdiri kasar berlari mengikuti kyuhyun yang masih memegang tangannya kuat, kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke taman labirin yang sedikit jauh dari tempat pernikahannya, sungmin melepas paksa tanggan yang di genggam kyuhyun tapi percuma kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan tanggannya.

"presedir cho lepaskan tangganku,akh". Sungmin masih menarik tangannya secara kasar, kyuhyun yang tau tetap berlari menyeret cepat ke tempat yang sepi agar tidak dapat terlihat oleh siapa pun.

Sret, di hempaskannya tubuh munggil sungmin membentur dibding tanaman yang munjulang tinggi, sungmin menusap tangannya yang sedikit lecet dengan memandang kyuhyun kesal, sungmin pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu tapi kyuhyun memegang bahu sungmin dan meengunci perserakan sungmin dengan ke dua tanggannya, sungmin memelalak tidak percara sebenarnya apa yang sedang di lakukan kyuhyun sekarang.

"presedir ku mohon lepaskan aku", ucap sungmin datar.

"Minnie", ucapnya sendu. Karna takut Victoria dan eommanya keburu menyadari kemana keberadaan kyuhyun, kyuhyun pun dengan cepat merogoh kantung jas kanannya dan memakaikan kalung berbandul 'kyumin' ke sela leher sungmin , sungmin hanya diam tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di pakaikan kyuhyun kepadanya, kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke sela kuping sungmin dan membisikan sesuatu.

"_Minnie tunggulah aku"._

.

.

.

END

Or

TBC?

Masukan kalian sangat berarti terimakasih banyak^^ dan banyak yang nanya apa hubungan dengan judul dan cerita sementara masih saya rahasiakan hehe.. dan saya sempat tidak percaya diri saat saya di bilang gak punya malu karna mempublish ff sampah ini, sekali saya mohon maaf bukan maksud untuk menghancurkan ekspetasi kamu tapi saya hanya menyalurkan hasil imajinasi saya tetapi tenyata saya memang tidak berbakat (T_T)

Terimakasih kepada:

jimpix0, dewi. , leedidah , ELFishJOYers, Orange girls, WonKyu, .9, abilhikmah, PumpkinEvil, TiffyTiffanyLee, Cho MeiHwa, kyupil, nina , Cywelf , PaboGirl , Pumpkins yellow, SiwonAhjussi407, , kyukyu0330, , .1, wulankyu92 , IYou, MalaLee, ShiroSen, steffifebri dan guest" yang entah siapa.

yang sudah mereviews , favorit dan juga follow

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih dan meminta maaf^^

.

.

See you


	5. Chapter 5

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

1 tahun kemudian..

"kyaaaa aku kesiangan", gadis berpipi gembul itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur karna saking paniknya saat di lihatnya jam waker pink di samping meja tempat tidurnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.45 , di usap- usapnya pantat yang tadi mendarat mulus di lantai ,dengan gusar gadis itu pun bergegas menyambar handuknya yang tidak jauh darinya lalu segera bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

Tok tok tok tok..

Ketukan pintu yang terdengar sangat kasar yang di ketuk oleh seorang yeoja muda dengan raut muka yang sedikit kesal, wookie yang mundar mandir di depan pintu sahabatnya hanya bisa pasrah karna dia yakin pasti akan kembali terlambat karna kebiasaan temannya itu, wokkie terus mengetuk pintu dengan kasar sekali-kali mencoba mendorong pintu dengan memegang knop pintu tapi percuma karna pintu itu sudah di kunci dari dalam sama pemilik kamar itu.

Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan memakai rok span hitam pendek di atas lutus dengan kemeja pink susu berlengan panjang , highhels berwarna hitam dengan pita kecil bertengger manis ujungnya , dan juga tidak lupa memakai bando berwarna pink yang menempel manis di rambut pendek sebahu yang sudah berganti cak berwarna hitam, setelah kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu yang sukses membuat sungmin terpuruk beberapa minggu , sahabatnya wookie dan hyukie tidak pernah lelah memberi nasehat kepada sungmin untuk melupakan pria itu yang dengan tidak tau malunya menyuruh sungmin untuk menunggu nya, sungmin pun akhirnya benar – benar move on dari mantan kekasihnya itu bukan hanya dya membuang semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan namja brengsek itu tapi sungmin merombak penampilannya dengan memotong rambutnya yang sekarang menjadi pendek sebahu dan mengecatnya menjadi warna hitam dan juga sungmin memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari tempat kerjanya yang bersetatus perusahaan pemilik mantan kekasihnya , yah walaupun sekaranng bukan namja itu lagi yang memimpin perusahaan tersebut sebenarnya saat sungmin memberikan surat resign kepada presedir yang baru di angkat itu , lee donghae menentang keras keputusannya, karna menurut dia memcari pekerjaan jaman sekarang sangat susah dan juga karna kinerja sungmin yang benar-benar di butuhkan olehnya.

Saat pesta pernikahaan sedang berlangsung nyonya cho mengumumkan secara tiba-tiba di depan tamu undangan bahwa setelah pesta pernikahan ini anaknya cho kyuhyun akan mengurus perusahaa cho crop yang sedang berkembang di brazil dan juga menantunya Victoria akan kembali melanjutkan study nya akan segera di mulai karna waktu libur musim dingin nya akan segera berakhir, pengumuman tersebut sukses buat kyuhyun terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan eomma nya itu, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekeras-kerasnya kyuhyun menentang semua itu di sisi lain kyuhyun sudah mempunyai setatus baru, bukan lagi seorang namja lajang yang dapat bermain-main dengan temannya tapi seorang namja yang sudah memiliki setatus menikah dan di sampingnya seorang yeoja yang harus dia jaga dan juga mungkin akan dipertahankan.

-o0oo0o0o0o0-

Kantor kerja sungmin sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat kerjanya dulu , dan sungmin sangat beruntung karna hyukie merekomendasikannya ke perusahaan tempat milik temannya, sungmin tau sebenaarnya selain motif temannya ingin membantunya untuk memberi pekerjaan ,temannnya hyukie sedikit tertarik dengan sungmin , saat di kenalkan sungmin oleh teman hyukie sedari kecil , namja itu tidak henti-hentinya memandang sungmin dengan pandangan kagum , sungmin tau ini mungkin sudah waktunya dia mencari seseorang yang akan membantunya untuk melupakan namja yang telah menduakan cintanya lagian namja itu benar-benar tampan dan juga sepertinya baik.

.

.

Selalu seperti ini presedir yang hanya terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua dari sungmin selalu berada di depan mobil mewahnya yang terdapat di tempat parkir tepat di depan kantornya, sungmin tersenyum melihat namja yang sedang menyender dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, namja itu pun membalas senyuman sungmin dengan lembut memberikan coffe yang sudah sedikit dingin mungkin karna terlalu lama menunggunya lalu memberikan kepada sungmin.

"gomawo",sungmin menggambil coffe , di hirupnya lekat wangi coffe yang sudah tidak terlalu panas."udah mulai dingin".

"itu karna kau terlalu lama minnie".

"hehe mian siwon oppa", di minumnya coffe tersebut, sungmin tersenyum sebentar lalu memandang siwon yang sedang di sampingnya sekilas.

"apa tidurmu nyenyak?".

"hemm.. ne".

"apa di dalam mimpimu ada aku?", ucap siwon tersenyum kecil.

"sepertinya", sungmin membalas senyum siwon lalu meminum perlahan coffe yang tadi di berikannya,tanpa terasa sungmin telah sampai kearah ruangan kerjanya,sungmin melambai kecil kearah siwon menandakan kepergiannya untuk menuju ruangan kerja, siwon menganggu kecil dengan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

.

.

_Seseorang akan memberikan hatinya hanya kepada seorang yang benar-benar bisa di percaya_

_Setulus apapun kamu mencintainya kalau kau sudah mulai membagi cinta itu walaupun sedikit itu akan berakhir menjadi cabang_

.

.

Siwon adalah pria yang sempurna di bandingkan siapapun mungkin untuk saat ini menurut sungmin, siwon bukan hanya di berkati wajah yang sempurna, bukan hanya baik, dia rajin pergi beribadah dan jangan lupakan dia itu adalah presedir dan sekaligus pewaris choi crop salah satu perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh di korea yah walaupun prusahaan kyuhyun lebih besar sedikit tapi tetap saja siwon benar-benaar sempurna untuk ukuran seorang namja yang baru akan sebentar lagi mengijak umur ke 28 , wanita mana yang tidak akan jatuh di pelukannya dengan semua kesempurnaan yang choi siwon punya.

siwon sangat tau bagaimana memperlakukan seorang gadis sebaik dan sepolos sungmin bagaikan hanya dia seorang yang di butuhkan. apa ini cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tentu saja tidak , cinta pertamanya seorang lee sungmin tetap namja angkuh cho kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil mengajarkan arti tulus mencintai dan juga mengajarkan bagaimana rasa sakit itu muncul, tapi tanpa di pungkiri kalau di dalam hati sungmin masih ada sedikit untuk seorang namja yang bernama cho kyuhyun!.

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

Di tempat lain..

"kau semakin cantik", di elus nya sebuah foto seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri dengan membawa coffe di tanggan nya , yeoja itu tersenyum dengan seorang pria di sampingnya sebenanya , tetapi foto itu di robek sebelah saat bagian pria itu , dan jadinya hanya seorang yeoja itu sendiri yang terdapat di foto yang sedang dia pegang.

"kau.. hanya boleh tersenyum untukku, tunggulah sebentar lagi sayang". Di masukan foto yang tadi di pegangnya di sebuah laci, bukan mungkin bisa di sebut seperti bersangkas , namja itu menghampiri brangkas yang tidak jauh dari meja kerja nya, di masukan lah password angka brangkas dan terlihat lembaran foto yang sudah di masukan ke amplop yang tersusun rapi , yah hanya foto seorang yeoja cantik mungil yang hanya ada di situ tidak ada foto lain , berbagai foto yeoja itu yang sedang jalan, makan, berangkat kerja dan lain-lain. Namja itu tidak pernah sedetik pun ketinggalan informasi sekecil apapun tentang yeoja manisnya, selalu di awasi , di ikuti dan jangan sampai ada namja yang berani mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya kecuali dirinya.

.

.

.

Tutt.. tutt.. tutt..

"…."

"siapa pria itu?"

"….."

"apa?"

"…."

"selalu dengannya?"

"….."

"brengsek, urus dia!"

"…."

.

.

.

BRAK

Handphone yang baru saja di gunakan langsung dia lembar seketika handphone yang tadi masih berfungsi dengan baik sekarang kondisinya hancur sudah tidak bisa di gunakan kembali,karna emosinya yang baru mengetahui ada seorang namja yang sudah berani mendekati yeoja manisnya , tidak namja itu tidak akan membiarkan hubungan itu berlanjut tidak akan pernah sama sekali apapun akan di lakukan agar namja itu menjauh dari yeoja manisnya , apapun yah apapun .

-o0o0o0o0o0-

Hari ini sungmin , ryeowook dan juga hyukjae sedang di toko kue memilih bentuk kue ulang tahun dan juga akan mendesain sendiri kue ulang tahun itu, bukan tanpa sebab kue itu akan di berikan sungmin kepada siwon namja yang sedang depat dengan dirinya, dia dan juga dua sahabatnya itu akan member kejutan ulang tahun kecil-kecilan kepada siwon tepat saat jam 24.00 saat pergantian umur siwon ke 28, sebenarnya ini bukan ide sungmin ini id eke dua sahabatnya itu padahal sungmin hanya akan memberikan kado dan juga ucapan selamat saja nanti saat pesta ulang tahun yang akan di adakan perusahaannya itu , tetapi ryewook dan juga hyukie memaksa membuat kejutan itu katanya si biar sedikit lebih berkesan dan bisa lebih dekat dengan dengan namja itu, padahal ada rencana lain yang di buat ryewook dan juga hyukie selain itu kkkk~.

.

.

.

Siwon berlari kecil menghampiri mobil sport berwarna merah yang di parkir di bawah bestmeant kantor dan dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, mungkin kalau ada orang lain lihat dia akan di bilang tidak waras tapi bukan itu , karna sebuah rencana hyukie dan juga ryewook untuk dirinya dan juga sungmin, saat akan masuk ke dalam mobil siwon sempat berbalik sebentar , seperti ada seseoang yang sedang mengawasinya tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja , tanpa merasa curiga siwon mulai mengendarai mobilnya melaju kearah aparteman yang akan menjadi tempat kejutannya itu , memikirkannya saja siwon sudah senyum sendiri karna akan membayangkan hari ini akan menjadi hari terbahagia bagi dirinya selalin berulang tahun dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada sungmin, seikat bunga mawar merah besar dan juga sebuah kalung berbandul wonmin sudah di siapkan sebulan sebelum tanggal ini akan tiba "minnie semoga kau suka", siwon tersenyum kearah bunga dan juga kotak kalung yang ada di sebelah kemudinya , tapi tidak siwon sadari ada sesosok pria berjas hitam yang dari tadi memperhatikannya di dalam mobil yang juga melaju mengikuti di belakang mobil sport merah yang di kendari siwon.

.

.

.

"…"

"sudah di laksanakan"

"…"

"tenang dia tidak akan sampai mati, hanya peringatan kecil"

"…"

"tapi ingat, saham yang kau janjikan itu"

"tenang saja hae aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku"

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih ada yang masih nunggu ini ff abal ini untuk lanjut *peluk ming*

Saya lagi sedih nih soalnya bakal di tinggal sungmin wamil haduhh lebih sedih ini kayaknya soalnya gak bisa liat foto-foto sungmin bertebaran selama 2 tahun nanti*nangis di pojokan* pokonya tetap setia yah jangan pernah bikin hastag aneh2 lagi kayak kemaren (T_T), and siapa yang nonton SS6 tangerang di sini? Uda siap duitnya belom? XD XD XD XD

.

Balasan ripiuwww:

Hye : iya yah rada gak nyambung *di getok kyuhyun* sebenarnya ini ceritanya kayak milih" gitu kyu mau milih ming atau victoria apa nanti ming milih kyu apa siwon haha semoga ming milih jungmo aja LOL

PaboGirl : kyu : saya si pengen dua"a biar kayak lagu ahmad dhani XD

.1 : tau tuh minta di getok kyunya haha

ELFishJOYers : terima kasih loh masukan dan kritikannya jangan pernah bosen yah XD sebenarnya kenapa buru" gitu karna cuman mau focus ke kyumin nya aja tapi bener juga mana ada sahabat kayak gitu *Plak

Rly. : mending kita bakar kyu XD

Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 : tapi sungminnya gak mau :p

dewi. : iya ini tbc tapi kayaknya ceritanya rada aneh masa XD

leedidah : vic tulus kok buktinya ampe sujud ke heechul haha , kyu itu ngikutin lagu ahmad dhani yang "senangnya dalam hati kalau beristri duaaaaaaaa"

Frostbee : iya benar saingan kyu akhirnya ada yang bisa nebak *elap ingus*

cloudswan : ah gk tau ah XD

danactebh : iya saya juga gak tega , okey lanjut

TiffyTiffanyLee : FIGHTING

GyuMin Cho : besatu? *baca skrip*

PumpkinEvil : *peluk*

: iya ini udah di hadirin dan ternyata benar siwon kkk!~

abilhikmah : kyumin bersama? Kita liat nanti XD

kyukyu0330 :tante Victoria XD tapi mereka udah nikah gimana dong

.1 : tau tuh tega bgt -_-

.

.

.

See you


	6. Chapter 6

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

*Apartemen siwon*

Jam 23.40

Hyukie yang sedang memegangi tangga kecil yang di naiki ryewook yang sedang mendekor apartemen siwon dengan hiasan – hiasan pesta kejutan ulang tahun.

"hyuk ini hiasannya tidak telalu berlebihan, dia itu bukan anak kecil lagi loh harus pake balon – balon gini?".

"sudah pasang saja wook , percaya pasti dia pasti menyukainya, aku ini temannya , walaupun dia tidak suka pasti dia bilang suka kkk~".

"itu mana nya terpaksa pabbo".

"bukan tepaksa tapi menerima dengan lapang dada" ryewook yang mendengarkan ocehan jawaban hyukie hanya bisa memutar mata dengan malas dengan jawaban seenak jidatnya hyuk, dengan telaten ryewook memasang pita dan juga balon warna-warni dengan intruksi-intruksi cerewetnya eunhyuk,dan sebelah eunhyuk yaitu sungmin yang kebagian memegangi kue tar coklat besar dengan hiasan tulisan HAPPY BRITHDAY dan juga lilin kecil yang tertancap di tengah-tengah kue tar itu hanya ketawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

"hyuk , siwon oppa kapan akan sampai? ini sudah hampir tengah malam ", ucap sungmin.

"tadi oppa bilang dia sudah akan pulang",ucap hyuk polos dengan tangan masih memegangi tangga untuk menahan ryewook agar tidak terjatuh.

"bagaimana kau tau? Jangan bilang!",sungmin mendekat dan menatap hyuk dengan curiga.

"bu..bukan gitu min, maksudnya biasanya siwon oppa jam segini sudah bersiap pulang , ka-kan aku sering ikut mobilnya begitu",dengan tergagap eunyuk menjelaskan kebohonganya itu, sungmin yang emang tipikal gadis polos percaya-percaya saja dengan ucapan eunhyuk padahal sebenarnya eunhyuk telah merencanakan rencana lain dengan siwon untuk sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah semua dekorasi pesta ulang tahun yang di rencanakan eunhyuk telah terpasang semua,eunhyuk ryewook dan juga sungmin sudah bersiap di tengah-tengah ruang tamu yang sudah di matikan semua lampunya. tinggal menunggu rencana pesta kejutan ulang tahun di jalankan atau mungkin rencana pernyataan cinta siwon kepada sungmin? Yang telah di rencanakan eunyuk dan juga siwon dan juga ryewook yang ikut-ikut saja akan ada perubahan rencana untuk malam ini.

Jam 00.45

Lampu sudah di matikan , lilin ulang tahun sudah di nyalakan bahkan sebagian lilin sudah mulai meleleh karna terlalu lama menunggu siwon yang tidak kunjung pulang ke apartemennya , tetapi yang di tunggu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali , eunhyuk yang mulai khawatir diam-diam mengirimkan sms kepada siwon.

Jam 01.05

from : hyuk

Oppa sekarang di mana?

from : hyuk

Oppa di mana? Pekerjaan nya belum selesai?

from : hyuk

Balas sms nya oppa, sekarang lagi dimana? Aku , sungmin , ryewook sudah di apartemen. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Tak terasa malam semakin larut, eunhyuk , sungmin , ryewook terlihat panik di tengah ruang tamu yang sekarang keadaanya sudah di nyalakan kembali lampunya, sudah 2 jam mereka bertiga sibuk dengan handphone mereka masing-masing mencari tau kabar siwon sekarang sedang ada di mana. Mereka bertiga sudah menelfon semua rekan kerja siwon dan juga penjaga perusahaan tetapi semua hasil nihil mereka tidak tahu semua keberadaan siwon saat ini hanya penjaga yang bilang kalau siwon sudah keluar perusahaan nya sebelum jam 12 tengah malam,

Kringg.. kringg..

Suara telfon dari arah kamar siwon terdengar, sungmin yang mendengar suara telfon bangkit dari tempat duduk nyaman ruang tamu menuju kamar siwon yang tidak jauh dari situ, sungmin tanpa curiga mengangkat telfon itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin , eunhyuk , ryewook bergegas setelah mendapat telfon dari rumah sakit yang memberi tahu bahwa siwon sedang berada di rumah sakit karna terlibat kecelakaan kecil, sungmin eunhyuk, ryewook sangat bersyukur karna siwon hanya mengalami cedera kecil dan memar yang tidak terlalu parah.

BRAK!

"OPPA", teriak eunhyuk dengan berlari menuju tempat tidur rawat siwon yang sedang tiduran santai lansung bangkit duduk tekejut dengan suara lantang eunhyuk. "mana.. mana yang sakit? Aku siapa oppa siapa?",ucap eunhyuk sambil menunjuk-nujuk dirinya sendiri.

"hyukie ayolah , jangan berlebihan seperti itu , oppa hanya memar dikit aja tidak sampai separah itu",ucap siwon.

"huff.. syukurlah", ucap sungmin penuh syukur.

"siwon oppa sebenarnya kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?", ucap ryewook dengan memasang wajah khawatir dan juga penasaran begitu juga eunhyuk dan juga sungmin yang terus menelusuri luka-luka memar yang menghiasi wajah siwon.

"ream mobil tiba-tiba blong oppa tidak tau kenapa padahal tadi pagi tidak ada apa-apa dan juga baru di service tidak ada kerusakan dengan ream sama sekali, tapi..".

"tapi kenapa?", ucap eunhyuk.

"sebelum kecelakaan seperti ada yang mengikuti oppa tapi sepertinya itu perasaan oppa saja",Sungmin, ryewook dan juga eunhyuk saling bertatapan curiga mendengar perkataan siwon barusan, mereka bertiga sepertinya satu pendapat bahwa ini bukan kecelakaan biasa yang hanya di sebabkan ream blong, ayolah.. mobil siwon yang sedangkendarai bukanlah mobil biasa yang tidak punya system dan juga kecanggihan yang biasa-biasa saja seperti mobil yang di gunakan kebanyakan orang.

sungmin yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tempat tidur siwon melihat kotak kecil yang ada di meja, sungmin membukanya dan melihat kalung cantik emas putih dengan tulisan wonmin dengan bertahtahkan berlian kecil di bagian huruf nya, siwon yang menyadari sungmin telah menlihat isi kotak ituu hanya bisa salah tingkah tidak tau ingin berbicara apa , padahal sebelum ia akan menyatakan perasaanya kepada sungmin, dia sudah berlatih dengan eunhyuk sebagai bahan percobaan sebelum benar-benarberbicara langsung, tapi kenapa hanya ,memanggil nama sungmin saja lidahnya menjadi kelu seperti ini?, "ayolah choi siwon kau pasti bisa!1" ucap siwon dalam hati dengan memberi semangat kepada di sendiri."hanya satu kata choi ayolah".\

"ehem.. min", ucap siwon dengan masih duduk bersandar di kasur.

Sungmin memuta matanya kearah siwon seketika di panggil "ne", ucap sungmin bingung.

"ayolah choi kau pasti bisa", ucap siwon dalam hati,"min ehmm..".

"oppa ini apa? Wonmin?", ucap sungmin dengan mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Siwon memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mengatur nafas yang kian mencepat, ini bahkan lebih menengangkan dari pada siding akan kelulusan kuliahnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"SARANGHAE", bentak siwon.

"ne?",dengan membulatkan mata terkejut, dan wajah sungmin berubah menjadi merah padam.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

.

.

"apa sudah semua di kemas baby?".

"ne oppa, apa ada lagi yang kurang?".

"sepertinya semua nya sudah , nanti kalau ada yang kurang aku beli saja di sana".

"baiklah, ingat hanya bekerja jangan macam-macam oppa apa lagi".

CHUP

"stttt itu tidak akan ne, aku sayang kamu kita kan sudah menikah apa itu tidak membuktikan semuanya hemm..?".

"kamar?",dengan memasang muka genit.

"perpisahan?".

"aniya, hanya 2 minggu pokoknya, tidak lebih, aku pasti tidak akan tahan merindukanmu".

"aku juga pasti akan merindukan ranjangmu baby", di lumatnya bibir merah itu dengan lembut dan penuh gairah, yang di perlukan seperti itu mengikuti gerakan dan mencoba mengeksplor bibit tebal itu, ouh lidah mereka pun ikut andil dalam hal ini , saling bertukaran saliva, mereka menghentikan ciumannya sejenak mengambil nafas dan mulai berciuman kembali, mengekspresikan bagaimana akan kerinduan mereka yang akan mereka lalui.

Ckhhhh…

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang masih nunggu? Apa makin gaje nih epep?

.

.

.

See you


	7. Chapter 7

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

BANDARA INCEON ..

.

.

.

"kyu.. yak cho kyuhyun",ucap donghae semeringah.

"hey ikan busuk", ucap kyuhyun dengan berlari kecil mendekati donghae.

"pulang sana sendiri", donghae bebalik badan dan akan meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"haha hae hyung hey tunggu".

"kau masih tidak berubah kyu", donghae mengulurkan tangannya kearah kyuhyun untuk berjabat tangan.

"nih".

"yak apa yang kau lakukan".

"aku tau kau memang baik hyung, ini bawakan saja koper ini".

"siapa yang mau bawain koper, mana oleh-oleh dari brazil".

"cih dasar, tidak ada orang lain apa yang menjemputku di bandara selain kau hyung?.

"bersyukur saja, cepat masuk banyak pekerjaan yang telah menanti", donghae dan kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang donghae kendari.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan semeringah melihat kota seoul yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi dari balik kaca mobil. "wahh tambah indah saja. "Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"norak". Sela donghae cepat.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ada apa dengan ikan ini sinis sekali.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan.

"jangan mendengus."donghae memperingati. Tapi dia tertawa melihat muka kesal kyuhyun.

"hyung dia ada di mana?."Tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"siapa?".

"masa kau tidak tau?". Kyuhyun melipat kedua tanggan nya di dada.

"owhh dia ada di rumah kau kyu sedang menunggu mu, kau tidak tau dia sangat rindu dengan mu".

"jinja?."ucap kyuhyun semeringah.

"ne.. dia kan eomma mu masa tidak merindukan anaknya , chk dasar".

Kyuhyun mendongak kearah donghae "bukan eomma pabbo, tapi.. sungmin.. lee sungmin." Ucap kyuhyun pelan.

"kupikir kita tidak perlu membahas dia".nada suaranya terlalu malas.

"hwaee.. hwaee.. hyung? Dia itu pacarku!".

"mantan pacar!". Sela donghae cepat.

"yahh yahh terserah, yang pasti aku sudah rindu dia bagaimana yah sekarang sungmin, apa tambah gembul pipinya hihi".

"aku menyesal telah mengikuti rencanya bodohmu itu". Ucap donghae.

"sudahlah hyung yang lalu sudah berlalu sekarang berkat rencana busuk ku dya tidak akan bisa mendekati sungmin ku lagi". Kyuhyun tersenyum semeringah.

Donghae memainkan jemarinya dengan gusar " sebenarnya dia selamat kyu dan mereka sudah resmi berpacaran". Ucap donghae pelan.

"MWOO!"

.

.

.

.

RUMAH KEDIAMAN KELUARGA CHO..

.

.

.

.

"eomma…". Kyuhyun berteriak seperti anak yang tersesat di karnaval, di peluknya dengan erat eomma yang sudah tidak bertemu selama 1 tahun ini.

"kau benar-benar merindukan eomma apa hanya acting hah? Sudah 1 tahun tidak pernah mengunjungi eomma, kau pasti betah dengan istrimu itu". Heechul melepaskan pelukankan kyuhyun dan membawanya duduk di ruang tamu tengah.

"kau tau sendirikan gimana pengantin baru eomma kkk~".

Heechul memutar matanya malas.

Kyuhyun berdiri tadi tempat duduknya " yasudah aku kekantor ya eomma, donghae sudah menungg di luar kesian dya tar jadi ikan rebus".

"yakkk.. apa – apaan kau ini kyu kau baru saja datang masa mau langsung pergi ke kantor , apa tidak besok saja? Kau tidak kangen eomma dan appa ne?". ucap heechul sedih.

"mian eomma , aku disini hanya 2 minggu kau tau sendiri eomma Victoria saat ini sangat rewel karna baru punya baby, aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikn urusan kantor baru bisa ada waktu untuk kalian dan juga rencana ku kepada sungmin kkk~". Ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

Di kecupnya pipi heechul , kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar rumah dan menghampiri donghae yang sedang menunggu di dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

CHO CROP

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pertamana kali , perusahaannya sudah banya berubah , kyuhyun melihat sekeliling.

Para karyawan yang terkejut melihat presedir utama yang sudah kembali. Pada karyawan wanita seperti biasa selalu terpesona melihat ketampanan presedir mereka. Kyuhyun dan donghae berjalan melewati karyawan dengan tenang menuju tempat pertemuan.

"lihat pesona ku tidak pernah hilangkan hyung". Ucap kyuhyun bangga.

Donghae memutar matanya masa."sudah cepat dia sudah menunggu".

Kyuhyun dan donghae mempercepat jalan mereka dan memasuki lift yang akan membawa mereka kelantai teratas menuju ruang pertemuan.

"kita akan melakukan kerja sama dengan siapa? Dan bagaimana perusahaannya?". Ucap kyuhyun dengan membolak balikan kertas berisi data-data.

"perusahaannya sangat besar, kita akan membuka cabang di jepang dan cina kalau kau berhasil membuat dia menanamkan modalnya kyu".

"owhh.. itu sudah biasa kan hyung, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri , ini proyek besar yang sudah pernah kau tangani , kenapa harus memanggilku jauh-jauh".

"aku selalu ingat dosa kalau lihat orang itu". Ucap dongahe pelan.

"chk kalau ingat dosa pergi ke gereja dan akui pengakuan dosamu dan dosamu terampuni, beres".kyuhyun dengan entengnya berbicara seperti itu, padahal dia tidak tau siapa yang akan ditemuinya."'memang kita akan berkerja sama dengan siapa? Dan dari perusahaan mana si hyung".

"choi siwon dari choi crop".

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap donghae.

"silahkan presedir , tuan choi sudah menunggu anda". Di bukanya pintu ruangan pertemuan dan di lihatnya choi siwon saingan besar kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan sungmin nya kembali.

Kyuhyun melihat siwon dan tersenyum kecil "menarik".

.

.

.

"pokoknya kau hilangkan ego mu kyu, kau harus profesionl jangan membawa uusan pribadimu disini, kau tau kan aku sangat ingin membuka cabang di cina kkta akan untung besar." Donghae berbicara pelan kepada kyuhyun dan berjalan menghampiri siwon.

"kau tenang saja"

Siwon berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan kyuhyun dan juga donghae. Mereka duduk berhadap – hadapan dengan tenang seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi atau apa yang sudah kyuhyun lakukan terhadap siwon.

Siwon membuka portofolio " kita langsung saja presedir cho,aku sudah menerima dan membaca portofolio mu yang perusahaan kalian ajukan untuk berkerja sama dan menamkan modal untuk membuat cabang perusahaan di jepang dan cina, sejujurnya aku sangat ingin membuka cabang di cina tetapi tidak mungkin perusahaan ku sendiri bisa berjalan tanpa kerja sama dari perusahaan lainnya , cina itu sangat besar potensinya dan butuh dana dan juga parner perusahaan yang bagus untuk berkerja sama, tetapi kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan portofolia yang menarik harus dengan persentasi dan visi misi apa yang akan kau tawarkan, tapi untuk saat ini aku sangat tertarik presedir cho."

"tentu saja presedir choi aku tau dalam bisnis ini tidak boleh main-main , makanya itu perusahaan kami hanya memilih perusahaan-perusahaan yang bagus dan perpotensi dalam bisang ini, baiklah agar tidak menunggu waktu lama, aku akan langsung melakukan presentasi".

"silahkan presedir cho , semoga itu akan membuatku terkesan", siwon tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan siwon keluar ruang pertemuan dengan donghae mengikuti di belakang, sepetinya donghae masih teringat dosanya kkk~.

Kyuhyun dan siwon berbicara akrab, peusahaan mereka sudah resmi berkerja sama. Siwon sangat terpukau dengan presentasi yang kyuhyun lakukan dan juga apa dampak yang akan di dapatkan dan keuntungan yang akan mereka rasakan.

"sekali lagi terimakasih presedir choi kau sudah mau berkerja sama dengan kami". Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya.

Siwon menjabat tangan kyuhyun " sama - sama presedir cho, ahh kau jangan sekaku ini kita kan seumuran, pangil saja aku siwon , kita akan menjadi parter bisnis yang sangat menyenangkan". Ucap siwon tersenyum.

"ah ne ,panggil saja aku kyuhyun".

Lift pun sdah terbuka , siwon akan memasuki lift tapi teringat sesuatu.

"ahh aku sampai lupa presedir cho ah mian kyuhyun ini aku sampai lupa, datanglah dan kau juga donghae".siwon tersenyum bahagia.

Siwon masuk kedalam lift yang membawanya pergi kelantai bawah untuk kembali kepeusahaannya.

Kyuhyun melihat undangan yang baru saja di berikan siwon kepadanya.

"su.. sungmin dan siwon menikah?" ucap dongahe tidak percaya.

"sial, lihat saja choi, yang sudah menjadi milik ku akan terus menjadi milik ku".

.

.

.

TBC

Tadaaaaaaa…

.

.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf minta maaf kalau tulisan nya amburadul banget

.

.

Masih banyak yang nanya ini judul sama jalan ceritanya gak nyambung sama judulnya.

Jadi kyu bingung mau pilih ming apa vic trus ming bingung mau pilih kyu atau siwon.

.

.

Dan kayaknya 1 chapter lagi bakalan end dan terjawab semuanya kalau gak sesuai expetasi kalian mohon maaf XD XD XD

.

.

See you


	8. Chapter 8

"_ahh aku sampai lupa presedir cho ah mian kyuhyun ini aku sampai lupa, datanglah dan kau juga donghae".siwon tersenyum bahagia._

_Siwon masuk kedalam lift yang membawanya pergi kelantai bawah untuk kembali keperusahaannya._

_Kyuhyun melihat undangan yang baru saja di berikan siwon kepadanya._

"_su.. sungmin dan siwon menikah?" ucap dongahe tidak percaya._

"_sial, lihat saja choi, yang sudah menjadi milik ku akan terus menjadi milik ku"._

.

.

.

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

Kantin yang terdapat dilantai 1 sudah sesak penuh dengan karyawan yang sedang beristirahat, memang sudah waktunya, ada yang sedang makan atau hanya sekedar mengobrol meminum coffe, dan dipojok ruanganan itu terdapat cho kyuhyun sang presedir utama yang sangat mencolok mata karyawan terutama karyawan yeoja, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan ketampanan seoang presedir itu, pipi yang tirus, hidung yang mancung, dan jangan lupa dagunya dan otak jeniusnya yang benar-benar paket komplit untuk seorang namja.

Kyuhyun dan donghae sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"kyu jadi gimana? Proposal ini akan langsung ku kirim saja?" ucap donghae cerewet. "nah untuk yang ini sepertinya harus ditinjau ulang dahulu, menurutmu gmn kyu?" donghae menatap kyuhyun, donghae mengerutkan dari kesal ternyata sedai tapi kyuhyun sedang terbengong memandang undangan yang diberikan oleh siwon, donghae menggulung kertas proposal nya lalu memukul kepada kyuhyun.

Plak

"aww" ucap kyuhyun kaget dan membulatkan mata kepada donghae kesal "appo hyung".

Donghae kembali memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan semangat.

Plak

"yak ikan busuk sakit!" kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Donghae tersenyum puas " nahh akhirnya kau sadar juga, gimana rencanamu lebih baik proposal dulu atau kita langsung presentasi kan hunpung(?) Ada kau disini".

Kyuhyun mengkerut bingung " ahh rencana, aku akan menjadikan sungmin seperti Victoria hyug" ucap kyuhyun semangat.

Plak

Plak

Donghae kembali memukul kepala kyuhyun kesal "mwo? Menjadikan sungmin apa?".

"seperti Victoria , kenapa?" kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Donghae bersiap memukul kepala kyuhyun kembali, kyuhyun cepat menyadarinya lalu menghindar. " mau aku pukul lagi HAH? Kita sedang membicarakan rencana untuk perusahaan ini kenapa kau malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu".

"tidak penting untuk mu tetapi penting untukku ikan" .kyuhyun mengambil secangkir coffe dan dihirupnya lekat . " dengar hyung aku cuman 2 minggu disini dan kedatangan ku jauh-jauh kesini bukan hanya mengurusi perusahaan ini kau tau".

"ckh benar- benar ini bocah, aku sudah memperingatimu pokoknya kyu, lalu kau ingin berbuat apa dengan sungmin? Aku jamin 100 pesen tidak-tidak 2000 persen kujamin sungmin tidak ingin balik kepelukan mu lagi kyu, dia kan sudah punya siwon yang lebih tampan , kaya, tidak mesum, baik…." Dengan sambil memikirkan rupa siwon , donghae mengucapkan kebaikan siwon apa saja dan itu membuat kyuhyun sebal.

"STOP apa appan kau itu sebenarnya teman siapa hah?" bentak kyuhyun.

"haha gitu aja ngambek, jadi apa rencananmu? Aku harus tau biar bisa mencegahmu"

"begini hyung" kyuhyun mengeser bangkunya agar berdekatan dengan donghae, "jadi aku akan buat sungmin seperti Victoria, ehmm yahh memberikan adik untuk baby ku yang sekaranglah hyung, bagaimana menurutmu" kyuhyun berbisik , matanya mengawasi sekitar apa akan mencurigakan.

Donghae berdiri kaget, donghae sudah bersiap akan memukul kyuhyun kembali dengan sekuat tenaga, tetapi percuman kyuhyun sudah menyadarinya lalu cepat menghindar "kemari kau cepat! Aku akan membetulkan otak kacang polongmu itu cepat kemari".

Karyawan yang terdapat sekitar situ pun menoleh kaget mendengat teriakan presedir yang ke 2 itu berteriak- teriak , kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu berdiri dan menyumpal mulut donghae dengan tangannya " haha tidak ada apa apa cepat kalian teruskan kembali makanan kalian" kyuhyun tersenyum kaku, kyuhyun mendorong bahu donghae agar cepat duduk dengan tenang.

"sttt.. memalukan berisik"

"kau! Ah jinja"

"itu kan hanya rencana, kenapa heboh gitu si" di hirup kembali lekat coffe itu.

"tapi rencana mu itu benar-benar bodoh dari pada tindakan kau akan mencelakaan siwon dahulu tau, tapi tunggu aku punya rencana lain" tadi katanya gak mau bantu si kyu gimana si lu donghae -_-

"apa?" ucap kyuhyun semangat"

"kau ceraikan Victoria lalu kau mendekati sungmin, itu lebih risional"

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas " tidak bisa"

"kenapa? Ide ku lebih bagus dan berilian tau" ucap donghae bangga.

"masalahnya sekarang Victoria itu sedang mengandung anak ku"

"dan itu lah bodohnya kau kyu bilang ingin kembali dengan sungmin tapi kau malah berbuat itu jugakan ke Victoria, dasar mesum" donghae melempar kertas yang sudah kucel karna sedari tadi untuk memukul kepala kyuhyun -_-

"coba kau jadi aku hyung, aku sudah bertahan sekuat yang ku mampu tapi Victoria selalu menggodaku dengan pakaian dalam lingerini itu, bagaimana aku bisa kuat". Yak cho mesum #plak

"yasudah kalau gitu balik kerencana awal, kau habiskan 2 minggu ini untuk bekerja lalu balik kembali ke brazil dan tinggal bersama kembali dengan istrimu yang suka mengoda dengan lingerini itu" ucap dongahe santai.

"tidak bisa, aku akan melamarnya langsung"

"caranyaaa..? " ucap donghae malas.

"sebelum adanya pernikahan pasti ada tunangan, aku sudah baca dengan teliti kalau mereka akan tunangan besok"

"terussss..?"

"aku akan mengagetkan dia dan fuala, sungmin terpesona lalu kembali kepada cho kyuhyun dan menerima ku kembali"

Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bergi berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang asik bercerita dengan rencananya. Kyuhyun berdiri mengejar donghae.

"heh ikan busuk mau kemana kau"

"kerja kembali , aku malas mendengarkan rencana tidak masuk akal mu".

"YAK! lee donghae".

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

.

.

.

Gedung bercorak putih gading itu sangat lah mewah, bunga mawar menghiasi dengan anggun menghiasi gedung itu, romantis, kesan itu yang langsung ditangkap siapa saja jika melihat dekorasi itu, untuk acara tunangan sangat lah mewah, bagaimana tidak gedung ini tedapat dikawasan elit gangnam yang sudah pasti harga sewa perjamnya saja sangat mahal jangan lupakan dekorasinya itu.

"wahh mewah sekali" gumam donghae.

"norak" ucap kyuhyun cepat.

"memang sungmin tidak salah pilih".

"tutup mulut mu yang mangap itu, aku bisa membuat lebih dari ini kau tau hyung".

Donghae memutar matanya malas.

"pali pali kita udah terlanbat, kau si ikan".

"kenapa kau menyalahkan ku, kau sendiri yang kenapa tidak bawa mobil sudah tau apatement ku jauh" ucap donghae kesal.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan donghae akhirnya sudah sampai ketempat tujuan , saat sampai donghae tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghampiri meja hidangan yang sudah disiapkan, minuman tujuan utamanya tentu saja, sudah dipaksa berlari oleh kyuhyun dan itu membuat tampilannya sudah tidak telalu menarik untuk dipandang yeoja tentu saja untuk menaik yeoja incaran siapa lagi #uhuk , dongahe yang sedang asik minum memangdang kyuhyun yang sedang diam terbengong. Donghae mengikuti arah pandangan kyuhyun, donghae tersedak itu lee sungmin.

Sungmin sangat cantik ah~ tidak bukan hanya cantik tetapi manis, dengan gaun di bawah lutut dan model mengembang, dengan bahu putih polos yang di pamerinnya sangat mengoda , jangan lupa rambut panjang hitam yang di keriting keurly sangat cute, gaun biru dongker serasi dengan ber heels 9cm itu.

Sungmin mengobrol dan tersenyum malu, disampingnya choi siwon calon tunangan dan juga calon suami, memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat kyuhyun kesal.

sungmin pergi meninggalkan siwon.

Kyuhyun yang meihat itu mengerutkan diri bingung _"mau kemana dia?"_ ucap kyuhyun dalam benaknya.

"ayo cho kita temui peran utamanya" ucap donghae membuyarkan pikian kyuhyun.

Kyuhyuh tersenyum evil " peran utama itu akan menjadi peran pengganti kau tunggu saja choi".

.

.

.

.

Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun dan donghae berjalan menuju kearahnya tersenyum senang tapi tidak dengan yeoja disampingnya , sungmin membeku ditempat tidak percaya apa yang sedang dia tatap, namja yang dia rindukan selama ini sekarang ada dihadapannya,tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun menjabat tangan siwon membei selamat, yah walaupun acara sesungguhnya belum di mulai, tapi dia tak salah untuk berbasa basi sebelum dia melancarkan rencananya.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin lekat, mata itu dulu hanya memandang dia, bibir itu apa sudah di kecup oleh choi sialan itu, dan tangan itu, shit hanya boleh digenggam olehnya.

Donghae yang menyadari ketiknyamanan situasi ini mendehem kencang, dan membuyarkan lamunan kekaguman kyuhyun kepada yoeja yang sudah mencui hainya ini.

.

.

.

"kyu terima kasih kau sudah bersedia datang dengan jadwalmu yang padat, dank au juga donghae" ucap siwon tesenyum manis.

"ah ne.. kita kan teman".

"ehmm kyu bagaimana kalau kau menyumbangkan sebuah lagu untuk kami, aku dengar dari rekan pebisnis yang lain suaramu sangat bagus".

"ah kau bisa saja , tapi tidak buruk juga" kyuhyun lalu tersenyum miring kea rah sungmin.

Sungmin yang menerima senyuman itu hanya bergedik ngeri dengan senyuman itu, sungmin tau kyuhyun pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, tapi sungmin tidak mau memikirkan itu karna sekarang ada hari dimana dia harus bahagia.

.

.

_**Amuredo nan niga joha**_

Bagaimana aku sangat menyukaimu

_**Amureon maldo eobsi utdeon nareul anajwo babe**_

Sayang, kau memelukku saat aku diam diam tersenyum

_**Oneureun gidaryeotjyo**_

Aku menunggu datangnya hari ini

_**Geudae dalkomhan nareulbwayo**_

Menunggu sikap manismu padaku

_**Geudaeye~jikyeojulkeyo babe**_

Lihatlah aku, akuakan melindungimu sayang

_**Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo**_

Setiap hari aku bermimpi

_**Geudae soneul japgo naraga**_

Menggengam tangammu dan terbang bersama

_**Yeongwonhi eonjekkajina**_

Selamanya sampai kapanpun

_**Bogosipeun naui sarang**_

Cintaku, aku merindukanmu

_**Unmyeong ijyo pihalsudo eobjyo**_

Ini adalah takdir,kau tak bisa menghindar

_**Everyday, I'm so lucky**_

Setiap hari aku sangat beruntung

_**Sumkyeowotdeon naemaneul**_

_**Kobaekhallae neoreul saranghae**_

Aku ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang

Tersembunyi, aku mencintaimu

…

(Chen – Best Luck (ost it's okay it's love)

.

.

.

Setelah menyubangkan suara merdunya kyuhyun kembali berkumpul bersama donghae, siwon dan juga jangan lupa sungmin yang sedang menutupi kegelisahannya, sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan lagu yang dibawakan kyuhyun, _"apa maksudmu kyu?" _ucap sungmin dalam benaknya.

"terimakasih kyu, suaramu sangat bangut" ucap siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil "gomawo".

Kyuhyun kembali menatapsungmin, yang di tatap merasa tidak nyaman, sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi sejenak untuk menghindari kyuhyun mungkin.

"oppa" ucap sungmin lembut.

"ne Minnie"

"aku mau ke toilet sebentar"

Siwon menatap sungmin, dan mengelus lembut rambut panjang sungmin, di cubit pelan pipi sungmin kecil "jangan lama-lama ne, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai".

Kyuhyun melihat interaksi wonmin , hanya bisa meremas tangan nya kesal.

"ne" sungmin tersenyum lembut, sungmin pun tak lupa berpamitan sopan kepada donghae dan juga kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun tak lama berpamitan meminta ijin untuk mengambil minuman, donghae yang melihat sikap kyuhyun berdoa dalam benaknya agar anak setan itu tidak berbuat macam-macam.

.

.

Sungmin tidak tau dia kemana, langkah kakinya membawanya entah kemana, yang pasti dia sangat ingin menghindari kyuhyun saat ini, sesak itu yang di rasakan sungmin saat ini, sudah 1 tahun lebih tidak bertemu dengan kyuhyun dan dia harus bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, ,merasa dejavu seperti pernah disituasi seperti ini hanya saya sekarang pemesan utamanya adalah sungmin dan juga siwon.

Seketika lamunan sungmin menghilang karna seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya kencang , sungmin memberontak kaget "le.. lepas tuan anda salah orang" pikir sungmin.

Pria itu masih menarik pergelangan sungmin kencang tanpa menoleh

"aww sakit, maaf tuan anda salah orang".

"…."

Sungmin tidak tau siapa pria itu, karna suasana disini gelap, sungmin baru menyadari kalau sekarang dia berada di taman luas dekat parkiran, saat jauh dari gedung acara.

Sungmin berontak, tangannya pun terlepas " yak! Siapa kau mau menculik ku yah, lepas" bentak sungmin.

Namja itu pun berbalik dan jalan perlahan menghampiri sungmin yang terbelalak tidak percaya siapa yang sedang ada didepannya.

"ku.. ku.. kyuh. . hyun" ucap sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun masih berjalan kecil menghampiri sungmin, sungmin pun terpojok, sungmin baru akan pergi menghindar tetapi kedua tangan kyuhyun sudah menguncinya, tatapan mata mereka bertemu, kyuhyun mendekatkanmbibir tebalnya kecuping sungmin, berbisik pelan.

"yah… aku akan menculikmu sayang"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget, apa yang baru dia bicarakan "k..kyu maaf tapi bentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai" sungmin cepat cepat pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun, detak jantung sungmin serasa ingin melompat keluar.

"lee sungmin!" triak kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut tetapi tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya, semakin lama semakin cepat.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu pun langsung berlari meraih tangan sungmin, sungmin pun berbalik dan memaksa untuk melepaskan tangannya,tetapi kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya, terlepasnya tangan sungmin kembali, sungmin pun berlari secepat-cepatnya untuk menghindari kyuhyuh _" siwon dimana kau, tolong aku"_ ucap sungmin dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun berlari dan berhasil meraih kembali tangan sungmin, sungmin semakin berontak, kyuhyun memegang pinggang sungmin dan mengendongnya brigdal di punggungnya, sungmin berontak dan mulai menangis.

"kyu apa yang kau lakukan turunkan, kau sudah gila".

"tidak sebelum kita bicara".

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Boong deh mau end 1 chapter lagi ahaha ternyata bener kata kalian bakalan gantung

.

.

Ini gima sama ini chap tambah eneh gk si alurnya -_- mohon kritik dan saran apa lagi keritik saya sangat selalu terima mungkin tanpa disuruh pun saya sering di kritik tapi tak apa ini buat pembelajaran saya^^ gomawo.

.

.

Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah secara sukarela membaca epep aneh bih absurd ini^^

.

.

#HappyKyuminDay

.

.

#Devil

.

.

See you


	9. Chapter 9

"_lee sungmin!" triak kyuhyun._

_Sungmin terkejut tetapi tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya, semakin lama semakin cepat._

_Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu pun langsung berlari meraih tangan sungmin, sungmin pun berbalik dan memaksa untuk melepaskan tangannya,tetapi kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya, terlepasnya tangan sungmin kembali, sungmin pun berlari secepat-cepatnya untuk menghindari kyuhyuh " siwon dimana kau, tolong aku" ucap sungmin dalam benaknya._

_Kyuhyun berlari dan berhasil meraih kembali tangan sungmin, sungmin semakin berontak, kyuhyun memegang pinggang sungmin dan mengendongnya brigdal di punggungnya, sungmin berontak dan mulai menangis._

"_kyu apa yang kau lakukan turunkan, kau sudah gila"._

"_tidak sebelum kita bicara"._

.

.

.

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

a/n : saya semangat menulis karna baca ripiuww kalian , terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca^^

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya membawa tubuh sungmin yang masih digendong brigdal di punggunya, sungmin sudah berontak tetapi semua itu sia-sia hanya menguras energinya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan sungmin dan memegang pergelangan tanggan sungmin kencang agar yeoja ini tidak berani kabur lagi darinya.

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke halaman parkiran di mana mobilnya diparkir , mungkin mobil donghae.

Sungmin yang masih berontak mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya "lepas, sakit kyu".

Kyuhyun mengeram melirik sungmin "diam min".

Kyuhyun masih merogoh kantung celana nya dan juga jas yang dia pakai untuk mencari kunci mobil donghae, seingatnya tadi dia taruh di saku celana tapi kemana.

Sungmin memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang kebinguan mencari kunci mobil hitang yang ada dihadapannya, tanpa sadar sungmin sedikit terpesona dengan wajah itu, wajah yang dulu selalu dia tatap wajah itu tidak pernah berubah, sungguh sungmin sangat merindukan wajah itu.

"terpesona sayang" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil, sungmin tidak tau saja padahal kyuhyun juga memperhatikan sungmin dai tadi saat sungmin mulai melirik wajahnya.

Buru-buru sungmin melirik arah lain, sial hampir saja jatuh ke lubang yang sama, sungmin bodoh "ih pede" sungmin menggigit bibir bawah mungilnya.

"jangan digigit" ucap kyuhyun tegas.

"apa?" sungmin mengerutkan pelipisnya bingung.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan sungmin untuk menyender di mobil dengan tangan kyuhyun mengunci pergerakan sungmin, kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir sungmin, sungmin menelan ludahnya tegang.

"jangan mengigit bibirmu itu".ucap kyuhyun pelan berbisik di bibr mungil sungmin.

Sungmin mengedip kan matanya beberapa kali, detang jantung sungmin seakan akan melompat keluar, mungkin kyuhyun dapat mendengar degub jantungnya , menurut sungmin.

Sungmin yang baru tersadar akan posisinya mulai memberontak, tetapi kyuhyun lebih kuat dan mencegahnya, "katanya mau bicara, bicaralah sekarang acara pertunanganku sebentar lagi akan mulai" sungmin memiringkan wajahnya nya dari kyuhyun, dia terlalu gugup dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan sungmin sangat ingin sekali masuk ke gedung itu dan lansung ingin dia bunuh siapa yang akan bertunangan dengan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya, kyuhyun mengontrol sikapnya agar lebih tenang agar tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan,bersikap tenang tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri wajah kyuhyun mulai memanas kesal.

"saranghae", kyuhyun berucap pelan dengan penuh kelembutan, sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kyuhyun kata kan.

" k-kyu".

"saranghae, kembalilah kepadaku min" kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil sungmin , di genggamnya dengan lembut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat mengatur detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak terkontrol, menghidup napas dalam, apa yang akan aku katakan, sungmin yang masih menatap kyuhyun lekat, mengingat seseorang, sungmin tersenyum kecut.

"apa kabar Victoria?".

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan ambigu sungmin sidikit resah, tetapi dia harus tenang dan berpikiran jernih , jangan terbawa emosi.

"yang sekarang kita bahas adalah kita, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" ucap kyuhyun marah.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut "kita? Tidak ada kita", sungmin mendorong tubuh kyuhyun agar menyingkir dari hadapannya, sungmin udah muak dengan prilaku kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja menarik ulur perasaannya, sungmin butuh kebahagian yang nyata bukan dengan bayang-bayang yang dibagi cintanya.

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin semakin menjauh di hadapannya, sangat ingin mencegahnya tetapi bagaimana.

"Minnie" ucap kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menghentikan jalannya, kyuhyun mengejar sungmin dan menarik sungmin agar berbalik menghadapnya, "kau masih menyukaiku kan?".

Tubuh sungmin bergetar,sungmin sudah tidak tau lagi apakah persaan ini adalah perasaan yang masih mengharapkan kyuhyun kembali, apakah perasaan ini perasaan masih mencintai kyuhyun? Berharap kyuhyun kembali dan kembali seperti dulu?, entahlah sungmin pun masih bingung, disisi lain sungmin sudah mulai bisa menerima siwon disisinya dan sekaang pria itu adalah bagian dari hidupnya, tetapi kyuhyun? Kyuhyun cinta pertamanaya yang sudah membuat perasaan itu kembali membuatnya bingung.

"min jawab", kyuhyun menoyang kan punggung sungmin yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"aku tidak tau".

"kenapa?.

"aku sudah mulai mencintai siwon , tetapi kau datang dan membuat itu menjadi rumit"

Sungmin menepis kedua tangan kyuhyun dipundaknya,"aku harus pergi".

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih pergelangan sungmin "aku akan meyakinkanmu kembali".

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung "caranya? Ini tidak bisa kyu , aku akan tetap menikah dengan siwon" tegas sungmin.

"sa-sampai pernikahanmu".

"maksudmu?.

"aku akan meyakinkan hatimu itu sampai waktu pernikahanmu. Jika kau tetap tidak bisa mencintaiku, aku akan menyerah dan membiarkan kamu hidup bahagia".

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat…

.

.

.

Kehebohan sudah mulai terjadi karna calon tunangannya sudah tidak kembali selama 1 jam, siwon mulai resah sungmin tidak kunjung kembali padahal acara akan segera dimulai, di sampingnya lee donghae pun sedang bingung, dia tau sebenarnya pemikirannya tidak akan salah kau sekarang kyuhyun pasti sedang bersama sungmin, kyuhyun pasti penyebabnya sungmin menjadi tidak kembali, apa kyuhyun membawa sungmin pergi pikiran negative itu yang sekarang berputar-putar diotaknya.

Siwon sudah mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencai sungmin tapi belum ada kabar sampai sekarang, siwon sangat takut terjadi sesuatu dengan sungmin, siwon sangat menghawatirkan sungmin saat ini.

Sudah tidak sabar lagi siwon akhirnya beranjak untuk mencari sungmin dan juga lee donghae ikut menawarkan diri membatu siwon.

Siwon berpikir apakah mungkin sungmin mencoba kabur darinya? Tapi pikiran itu langsung di tampik siwon, untuk apa sungmin kabur darinya, bukankah sungmin mencintainya sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Siwon dan donghae telah berkeliling mencari sungmin dan kyuhyun tetapi hasilnya nihil mereka tidak di mana, dan akhirnya langkah kaki mereka membawa ke halaman belakang yang luas , apa sungmin tersesat di taman ini? Pikiran negative siwon masih mendominasi.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, donghae melihat kyuhyun dan gawat di situ ada pula sungmin.

"mwo?".

Siwon yang mendengar keterkejutan donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang donghae tuju, ahh~ itu sungmin nya tapi tunggu itu kan cho kyuhyun , sedang apa mereka?.

"Minnie", teriak siwon .

Sungmin yang mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya sedikit terkejut, menoleh mencari asal suara itu, senyum sungmin mnegembang siapa yang dilihatnya, yah itu calon tunanagan choi siwon, "_syukurlah oppa disini" _ucap sungmin dalam benaknya.

Siwon dan donghae belari kecil menghampiri sungmin dan juga kyuhyun.

"Minnie kemana saja? Oppa kawatir", siwon memeluk sungmin erat.

Ayolah siwon jangan seperti itu, tau taukah kau ada seseorang yang sedang marah di sana kkk~

Sungmin yang kebingungan ingin menjawab apa, melirik kearah kyuhyun.

"dia membantuku mencari kunci mobil yang hilang", ucap kyuhyun cepat.

"kuncinya ada di aku kyu, kau tenang saja", sela donghae dengan mengoyang-goyangkan kunci mobilnya.

Siwon yang sudah mulai tidak curiga mengenggam tangan sungmin , menuntun nya ketempat acara karna mereka sudah terlambat dari jadwal pertunangan, kyuhyun dan donghae mengikuti dari belakang dengan kyuhyun yang cengar cengir gak jelas.

.

.

.

.

Aparteman donghae..

.

.

.

"rasanya mual sekali melihat sok romantisnya siwon", ucap kyuhyun memperagakan seperti akan muntah.

"dia inspirasi semua namja, rasanya ingin cepat menikah haha", donghae membuka dasi nya yang sedikit sesak.

"cih , seperti itu romantic, tunangan macam apa itu".

"udah deh jangan sirik,biarin sungmin bahagia sama siwon kau tidak usah mengacaw", donghae melirik kyuhyun sinis.

"ngomong-ngomong tentang sungmin, aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya", ucap kyuhyun bangga.

"maksudmu?".

"sungmin memberikaan waktu sampai tanggal pernikahannya, meyakinkan dya tentang perasaanya kepada ku hyung".

Donghae membulatkan matanya terkejut, apa tadi bilang? Ahh tidak mungkin sungmin yang meminta itu, pasti anak setan ini yang membuat perjanjian sendiri, pikir donghae.

"itu pasti akal-akalan mu kan kyu", donghae melipat tangannya di dada.

"berarty kau hanya punya waktu 9 hari? Bagaimana mungkin?".

"lihat dan saksikan saja lee si ikan busuk, cho kyuhyun yang akan mengurusnya".

Donghae berasa mual melihat sikap percaya dirinya kyuhyun, donghae berani bertaruh jabatannya sekarang kalau sungmin tidak akan mau menerima kyuhyun, donghae yakin itu, tetapi sebagai sahabat dan juga rekan kerja donghae hanya bisa menonton pertunjukan apa saja yang akan dia lihat.

"ahh~ aku ingin cepat besok agar cepat bertemu lee sungmin", kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur donghae dan memeluk guling yang seakan itu adalah lee sungminnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain~

"tuan fotonya sudah di cetak", pesuruh itu memberikan amplop coklat berisi kumpulan foto.

Dilihatnya foto tersebut secara teliti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa dia melewatkan sesuatu? Tidak bisa di percaya yeoja yang dicintainya sedang apa sebenarnya.

"cari informasi tentang mereka, segera", ucap namja itu tegas.

"baik tuan", pesuruh itu pun menunduk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"kau sudah mengibarkan bendera perang cho kyuhyun", di remasnya foto yang memperlihatkan sepasang yeoja dan juga namja.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Duhh siwon udah mulai tau gimana ini T,T

Btw mau curhat dikit saya tidak jadi di apelin jadi malah di anggurin huhu, dari pada galau mending lanjutin epep gaje aja, jadi kalau banyak typo mianne #plak

.

.

Oh iya mau minta pendapat ini endingnya mending gimana? Saya merasa baper kalau kyuhyun yang egois itu bakal happy end sama sungmin, gak tega menyerahkan sungmin begitu aja ,oh iya saya baru buat epep abal lagi kali aja ada yang mau sukarela baca XD XD

.

.

Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan

.

.

Jangan lupa ripiuwww

.

.

#SenyumanDonghaeEunhyuk

.

.

See you


	10. Chapter 10

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

Hari baru pun di mulai.

Kehidupan baru.

Masa depan baru.

Status baru.

.

.

Sungmin mengejapkan mata berkali-kali,silau. sinar matahari masuk kecelah kamar sungmin yang masih terlelap lelah, setelah acara pertunangan usai kemarin, hari ini dia harus kembali bekerja. Tidak ada cuti sama sekali untuknya sebenarnya siwon sudah meminta sungmin untuk cuti beberapa hari, dia sangat menghawatirkan calon istrinya yang terlihat lelah, tetapi sungmin menolak , urusan pekerjaan tidak boleh dicampuri dengan urusan pribadi, prinsip sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam melihat langit-langit dinding kamarnya, tersenyum sendiri mengingat status barunya sebagai calon istri seorang namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"nyonya choi." Gumam sungmin pelan, sungmin tersenyum lalu menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu_." Apa yang kupikirkan"._

Sungmin berguling-guling menghentak-hentakan kakinya seraya menghilangkan pikirannya, membuat malu saja.

Tok tok tok

"lee sungmin bangun kau bisa kesiangan." teriak eunhyuk.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, diliriknya jam dingding , 06.30.

Diputarnya kunci kamar, di raihnya knop pintu dengan malas, sungmin mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal."hyuk masih pagi."sungmin berucap lemas.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya, menepuk-nepuk pipi gembul sungmin "bangun nyonya choi."

Sungmin menepis tangan eunhyuk malas "hentikan tanganmu bau" , sungmin membuka matanya sedikit melirik eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah "sudah rapi? Masih pagi hyuk".

"ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Nanti siang harus dikumpulkan jadi aku duluan oke." Eunhyuk meninggalkan sungmin segera dan meraih tasnya di atas bangku tidak jauh darinya."aku sudah membuatkanmu roti."teriak eunhyuk segera keluar dan menutup apartemen mereka.

"gomawo." Sungmin berjalan menghampiri meja makan , dilihatnya roti isi strowberry kesukannya.

Suara handphone berbunyi dari kamar milik sungmin, sungmin segera beranjak dari acara makannya dan pergi mengambil handphonnya.

_Pesan masuk : siwon oppa_

_Nyonya choi cepat bangun! Oppa akan menjemputmu , kita pergi kekantor bersama^^_

Wajah sungmin kembali memerah_,"nyonya choi?."_

_Balas pesan:_

_Aku sudah bangun^^ aku tunggu oppa._

_Pesan masuk : siwon oppa_

_Aku sebentar lagi sampai, sampai jumpa^^_

Mata sungmin melotot kaget membaca balasan siwon untuknya _"sebentar lagi? Aiss". _Sungmin melempar handphone nya kekasur dan cepat berlari masuk kekamar mandi yang terdapat dikamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju depan apartemennya untuk menunggu siwon menjemputnya, sungmin sudah rapi dengan baju tanpa lengan ketat model cropte biru tua dengan memperlihatkan sedikit kulit halus perutnya dengan rok sepan seletut warna senada, dengan dipadu belazer untuk menutupi lengan sungmin yang terlihat jelas dengan baju tanpa lengan itu, baju yang sungmin pakai hari ini benar-benar sedikit ketat dan membentuk tubuhnya yang membuat siapa saja menengok melihatnya.

sungmin mengerutkan darinya bingung, tunggu bukannya itu cho kyuhyun? Apa yang dia lakukan didepan apartemenku?.

"cho kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini." Sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara memangil, itu suara lee sungminya, kyuhyun tersenyum senang " tentu saja menjemputmu." Kyuhyun membuka mobil mewahnya mempersilahkan sungmin masuk.

"dari mana kau tau apartemenku?." Tanya sungmin bingung.

"itu mudah, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh cho kyuhyun." Ucap kyuhyun bangga.

mobil mewah merah tiba-tiba saja mendekat berhenti di belakang mobil kyuhyun terparkir, sungmin yang melihat itu, tersenyum manis, kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin tersenyum selain ke dirinya terlihat sangat kesal.

Siwon keluar dari mobil mewah merah itu, berjalan mendekati sungmin dan memeluk sungmin, mengecup kedua pipi sungmin secara bergantian " maaf oppa terlambat." Siwon mengusap pucuk rambut sungmin sayang.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut kearah siwon " ani, aku juga baru sampai."

Siwon meraih jemari sungmin dan di genggamnya, kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar terlihat kesal, ingin sekali dia menarik tangan siwon yang seenaknya memegang sungminnya.

Siwon melirik kyuhyun "hai kyuhyun , apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring "aku akan pergi kekantor, dan melihat sungmin aku ingin mengajaknya..".

Belum juga kyuhyun menyelesaikan jawabanya, siwon menyela cepat "kau tidak sedang mengoda calon istri ku kan?."

"mengoda? Hah yang benar saja." Kyuhyun memasukan satu tangannya ke kantung celannya dan mengepal kesal.

Sungmin menarik siwon agar cepat pergi dari sini, suasananya sudah tidak nyaman , _"jadi kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya kemarin." _Ucap sungmin dalam benaknya.

"sudah lah oppa, cepat kita berangkat nanti terlambat," sungmin menarik tangan siwon menuju mobil mewah itu tanpa melihat kyuhyun sama sekali.

"min." Kyuhyun melihat sungmin akan pergi ingin mencegahnya, tetapi kyuhyun tidak sengaja malah menarik blazer sungmin dan tersingkap kebawah memamerkan lengan mulusnya, siwon yang melihat itu melotot marah dan menghempaskan tangan kyukyun kasar.

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek." Siwon menarik kerah kyuhyun kencang.

Sungmin menarik siwon "hentikan oppa."

Siwon melepaskan cekalannya,kyuhyun tersenyum remeh kearah siwon, di betulkan kerahnya yang sedikit berantakan karna di tarik oleh siwon.

"santai choi."

Sungmin menarik kembali tangan siwon , agar cepat pergi dari sini, siwon terlalu emosi , sungmin tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka berdua.

"sudahlah oppa dia tidak sengaja."

"_dia?."_ Ucap kyuhyun dalam benaknya, kenapa sakit sekali saat sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dia' , disini sakit min.

"tuan cho maaf atas ketidak nyamanan anda, kami permisi."

Sungmin dan siwon pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang seperti akan meledak, kesal sangat kesal sekali, terlalu perih dengan perlakuan sungmin terhadapnya. Benar – benar sakit saat sungmin bersikap seperti ini terhadapnya, tetapi kyuhyun tidak boleh menyerah, waktu semakin dekat dan dia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama terhadap sungmin, dan juga karna kyuhyun masih sangan mencintai sungminya.

Dengan kesal kyuhyun pergi, dan merencanakan kembali untuk bertemu dengan sungmin nanti.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil..

.

.

.

Sungmin memegang sabuk pengamannya kencang, sungmin baru melihat sisi dari calon suaminya itu benar-benar menyeramkan kalau sedang marah.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan cepat, siwon mengepalkan tangannya kesal dikemudi, sungmin tidak berani memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu karna sungmin terlalu takut dengan keadaan ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan siwon pun sampai dengan cepat, sekarang mereka sedang berada di parkiran halaman kantor siwon, sungmin melirik siwon dan dilihatnya masih marah.

"o-oppa." Ucap sungmin pelan.

"…"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kaku " oppa kita sudah sampai".

"ada hubuangan apa kamu dengan cho kyuhyun?." Bentak siwon.

Sungmin tekejut kaget, ada apa sebenarnya kenapa siwon semarah ini? Tidak biasanya.

"aku? Tidak ada sama sekali." Ucapnya gugup, sungmin tidak ingin siwon mengetahui yang sebenarnya,biarlah itu menjadi masa lalu yang hilang.

Siwon meraih jemari sungmin , di remasnya lembut "jangan berbohong min." bisik siwon.

"sungguh oppa, aku baru bertemunya kemarin pas acara pertunangan kita." Sebenarnya sungmin sangat menyesal membohongi siwon tapi keadaan yang mengharuskannya, dia tidak mau siwon mengetahui tentang kyuhyun, apalagi dengan permintaan kyuhyn yang akan meyakin kan dia apakah masih mencintai kyuhyun apa tidak, sungmin tidak ingin menyakiti siwon lebih jauh lagi.

"aku mencintaimu lee sungmin, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"nado oppa." Siwon meraih tengkuk sungmin , di kecupnya bibir merah shame m itu dengan lembut, sungmin balik mengecup dan mulai memejamkan mata menikmati permainan siwon terhadapnya.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan siwon berkata seperti itu, siwon sudah mengetahui semua bahkan hingga kedetail terkecilpun, sejak siwon melihat foto yang memperlihatkan sungmin dan juga kyuhyun saat mereka menghilang siwon mulai menyelidiki ada hubungan apa di masa lalu mereka, dan yang paling membuat siwon emosi saat bertemu dengan kyuhyun adalah, pria itu dengan tidak tau malu datang dan ingin merebut sungmin darinya, hah~ itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bagaimana pun sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya tidak ada yang boleh mengambil nya dari dekapannya, tidak sama sekali sekalipun sungmin sendiri yang meminta pergi, siwon tidak akan melepaskannya.

.

.

.

H-6

.

.

Kyuhyun seperti manusia yang terlalu banyak beban pikiran, stress. Sudah 2 hari semenjak kejadian kyuhyun menjemput sungmin belum ada kabar lagi dari yeoja itu, sungmin seperti menghindarinya , kyuhyun sudah mencoba menunggunya di apartemennya dan mengawasi sungmin di tempat kerjanya tetapi sungmin selalu bersama choi siwon sialan itu, ingin sekali kyuhyun menghampiri mereka berdua dan menarik sungmin kedekapannya tapi itu mustahil, dia tidak boleh memaksa sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah dua dai berada di apartemen donghae dan tidak melakukan apapun hanya tiduran dan memainkan handphone, donghae melihat kyuhyun seperti sangat kesal, hidup segan mati tak mau itu dalam pikiran donghae. Sudah kasur satu-satunya di kuasain kyuhyun dengan terpaksa donghae tidur di ruang tamu, ayolah kyuhyun pergi sana ke rumah mu.

"heh bangun." Donghae menyenggol badan kyuhyun berkali-kali dengan kakinya.

"jangan ganggu lee donghae." Kyuhyun masih bergumul dengan selimut dan menariknya merapatkan sampai kepala.

"yak bocah bangun." Di tarinya selimut yang menutupi kyuhyun yang sedang tidur, di jatuhkannya ke lantai.

Kyuhyun bangun dengan kesal dan terduduk di ranjang"jam berapa ini? Aduh kepalaku."kyuhyun memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"bagaimana tidak pusing , kau tiduran terus seperti mayat."

"buat apa aku bangun toh tidak ada sungmin juga."

Donghae memegang tangannya di pinggang kesal "sungman sungmin sungman sungmin, tidak adakah pikiran lain selain sungmin? Cepat bangun dan pergi ke kantor!."

"aniyo, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kantor, pokonya aku mau sungmin sekarang." Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur , membenamkan wajahnya di bantal."

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar, di tariknya tangan kyuhyun kasar "yak cepat bangun, pergi kekantor, nanti akan ku culik sungmin untukmu."

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dengan semangat "hyung serius?." Matanya berbinar.

Donghae memukul kepala kyuhyun "tentu saja tidak babo, cepat ke kantor aku butuh tanda tanganmu untuk berkas itu." Donghae kembali menarik tangan kyuhyun.

"aisss, tidak! Aku malas, lagian hari ini hari sabtu untuk apa pergi ke kantor."

Donghae mengacak-ngajak rambutnya frustasi "kau sudah dua hari tidak masuk cho kyuhyun yang agung, cepat aku butuh tanda tanganmu, na-nanti aku ajak kau ke cafe yang biasa sungmin datangi."

Kyuhyun melirik donghae "kapan?."

"besokk , cepat bangun."

"tunggu, dari mana kau tau? Kau suka sungmin juga?."ucap kyuhyun heboh.

Hari ini benar-benar donghae ingin sekali memasukan kyuhyun ke dalam karung dan membuangnya di sungai han, petanyaan macam apa itu "apa si! mau apa tidak?."

"jawab dlu petanyaan ku donghae."

"aisss.. dia kalau akhir pekan suka pergi ke cafe dengan temannya eunhyuk kau puas."

"si-siapa enyuk?."

"jangan ganti nama orang sembarangan bocah setan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda "kau suka dengan enyuk yah?."

Donghae salah tingkah, menyesal dia memberi tau kannya "kalau tidak mau yah sudah, aku pergi."

Kyuhyun berdiri langsung pergi kearah kamar mandi "ia ia aku mandi dulu hyunggg."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih ripiuww kalian buat nanti ini epep end nya bakal kayak gimana, untuk **orange girls** sepertinya pemikiran kita sama XD , untuk **Guest **yang entah siapa yang bilang saya bukan kms XD saya beneran kms tapi tidak dari awal tapi semenjak ming menikah T,T semenjak itu saya kepo tentang kyumin heheh..

.

.

Mau ngasih tau lagi saya baru bikin epep abal judulnya liontin *duh promosi mulu* #plak yah kali aja ada yang mau mampir XD

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan

.

.

Jangan lupa ripiuwww

.

.

See you?


	11. Chapter 11

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

H-5

.

.

.

Sudah dari kemarin kyuhyun selalu mengikuti kemana pun donghae pergi. Mengikutinya tanpa henti bahkan sampai ke toilet kyuhyun selalu mengikuti donghae.

Donghae yang sudah begah dengan sikap kyuhyun meraut kesal, apa-apaan si bocah setan, sedang apa dia bikin risih saja, bahkan mau buang air kecil pun tidak nyaman alirannya #plak

"yak cho kyuhyun. Sedang apa si?. aku risih." Donghae menaikan resletingnya, dia sudah selesai dengan ritualnya yang tidak nyaman.

"jangan pura-pura lupa ikan." Ucapnya menuntut.

Donghae menelan ludahnya kaku "a-apa si?."

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada "sungmin. Kapan ke cafe itu, kau sudah janji hyung."

Donghae berjalan kearah wastafel, memencet sedikit sabun cair dan membasuhnya "sudah ku bilang akhir pekan."

"ini sudah hari sabtu dan ini akhir pekan. Demi mu aku datang hari sabtu ini ke kantor dan mengerjakan pekerjaan mu." Kyuhyun menatap donghae menuntut janjinya, tidak bisa pokonya hari ini dia harus bertemu dengan sungmin, apa pun yang terjadi, ini adalah kesempatannya, ingat hanya beberapa hari lagi acara pernikahan sungmin dan siwon dilaksanakan, seumur hidupnya dia akan lebih menyesal jika terlambat untuk yang ke dua kalinya, mungkin kalian bisa mengira aku benar-benar egois tapi kau tau ini adalah cinta. Rasa cinta dapat membutakan semuanya termasuk kyuhyun yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai seseorang yang tumbuh di dalam rahim istrinya, dan itu membuat kyuhyun lebih menyesal karna tidak bisa menahan sifat mesumnya sama sekali.

Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya dengan ucapan kyuhyun, apa tadi dia bilang ke kantor untukku? Chk yang benar saja. "apa? Pekerjaan ku? Itu pekerjaan mu tuan cho yang terhormat okey. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan semua berkas itu baru akan ku tunjukan cafenya." Donghae meninggalkan toilet yang masih di dalam kyuhyun sebal. Dasar ikan sialan kalau aku sudah tau cafenya aku tidak akan menuruti perintahnya.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"masuk."

Bruk.

Suara berkas-berkas tebal di jatuhkan dari atas kemeja kerja donghea kencang.

"ini. Semua sudah ku kerjakan , sudah ku periksa, sudah kuhitung, sudah ku beri catatan, dan juga ku tanda tangani . kau puas sekarang ikan."

Donghae tersenyum senang, di ambilnya berkas di periksanya dengan teliti "begitu dong, anak baik." Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduk nyamannya menepuk-nepuk kepala kyuhyun pelan, di tampiknya tangan donghae oleh kyuhyun cepat.

"hentikan. Itu menjijikan. Sekarang cepat ke cafe." Kyuhyun melemparkan kunci mobil kearah donghae yang langsung di tangkap "pakai mobilku, kau yang menyetir."

"buru-buru sekali, sudah tidah sabar eoh," donghae tertawa kecil.

"jangan mengodaku." Kyuhyun menarik tangan donghae agar berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

"cafe ini?." Kyuhyun melihat cafe yang ada dihadapannya, dasar ikan sial dia mengerjaiku, ini si cafe yang sering dia kunjungi bersama sungmin dulu sebelum mereka berpisah tentunya, cafe ini hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari perusahaan kyuhyun.

"iya kenapa." Ucapnya bingung.

"ini si tidak perlu kau beritahu juga aku sudah tau hyung."

Donghae tertawa geli "terus kenapa kau bertanya kalau kau sudah tau kyu kyu~."

Kyuhyun memicingan matanya sebal "sial kau hyung. Sudah cepat masuk."

Donghae mengikuti di belakang punggung kyuhyun masuk ke dalam cafe, sesekali donghae mencari keberadaan yeoja incarannya, donghae tersenyum senang, merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Hari ini adalah hari akhir pekan. berarti adalah hari libur untuknya, seperti biasa kantor akan libur setiap akhir pekan yaitu sabtu dan juga minggu, biasanya sungmin menghabiskan waktunya dengan eunhyuk dan juga ryeowook kedua sahabatnya atau berjalan – jalan dengan namja chingu nya tentunya.

Biasanya kami berkumpul di cafe wiki yang tidak jauh dari tempat pekerjaanku yang dulu dan sekarang wokkie masih bertahan bekerja disitu, alasannya sederhana, 'hidup di seoul sangat susah jika kau tidak mempunyai uang'. Padahal dia bisa aja aku masukan ke perusahaan ku dan hyuk bekerja tapi wokkie menolak mentah-mentah.

Sudah hampir 10 menit sungmin dan eunhyuk menunggu wokkie dari tempat pekerjaannya, sebenarnya harusnya dia libur tetapi karna urusan mendadak tiba-tiba saja presedirnya masuk kerja di akhir pekan dan meminta data-data perusahaan. Membuat susah saja -_-

Sungmin dan juga hyukie sedang duduk di luar cafe yang bersebelahan dengan jalan raya tetapi di pagari dengan pot-pot berisi bunga dan juga tanaman yang sengaja pemilik café itu tata dengan sedemikian rupa, mereka baru memesan minuman 1 jus stowberry dan juga 1 jus pisang yang sudah pasti kalian tau siapa pemilik minuman itu, mereka belum memesan makanan karna masih menunggu ryewook yang tidak kunjung datang.

"di mana si wokkie. Lama sekali." Umpat eunhyuk sebal.

Sungmin yang sedang memandang handphone nya dan mengetikan sesuatu " tunggu saja. Dia tadi telfon sedang kemari kan." Sungmin masih asik mengetik sms.

Eunhyuk meraih minumannya dan mengaduk perlahan "tapi sudah hampir 10 menit. Aku lapar." Rengeknya.

"kau pesan dulu saja,"

"tidak ah."

Sungmin memandang sahabatnya malas, tadi bilang lapar, di suruh pesan duluan tidak mau -_- , sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"min. siwon tidak kemari?." Tanyanya.

Sungmin melirik "tidak, dia ada pekerjaan jadi nanti menjemput saja."

Eunhyuk menganguk mengerti "aku ikut yah. Seperti biasa." Menyenggol badan sungmin pelan.

"kau kan sudah biasa." Sungmin masih asik dengan handphone nya,

Hyuk mengulum bibirnya kesal "gitu sekali."

Sungmin tersemyum nyengir "hehe.. marah yah.. cepat cari pacar kau belum move on dari lee min hoo yah." Godanya.

Eunhyuk menyenderkan badannya sebal, melipat kedua tanganya di dada " jangan sebut nama namja berengsek itu min."

Sungmin meletakan handphone nya di atas meja "sensitive sekali, maaf kau benar tidak bisa move on kan.. dia kan yahh ku akui dia tampan sekali hyuk."

"hentikan min, namja tukang selingkuh seperti itu tidak pantas untuk di ingat. Dia tuh harusnya di lipat-lipat dengan selingkuhannya suzy lalu di masukan ke dalan koper lalu aku lemparkan mereka ke sungai han biar hanyut sampai kali cisadane." #plak

"aku tidak mengungkit nya sampai sejauh itu loh hyuk." Sungmi tertawa kecil.

"ya ya ya sudah lah, eh itu dia datang." Hyuk melambaikan tangannya kearah ryeowook yang baru saja sampai "wokkie di sini." Lanjutnya.

Ryeowook yang mendenger teriakan temannya segera menghampiri pemilik suara itu.

"hai. Mian lama..," ryeowook memasang muka sedih dan mendudukan di hadapan sungmin dan juga eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk cemberut "katanya sebentar lagi, aku lapar wokkie,"

"hehe.. mian aku harus menunggu si cho dan lee itu keluar. Aku tidak mungkin pulang duluan."

"cho? Cho kyuhyun?." Eunhyuk melirik sungmin.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?." Ucapnya sebal.

"tidak tidak." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang karna berhasil membuat sungmin marah, itu balasan ku karna menggodaku Minnie kkk~

Ryeowook yang malas menghentikan pertengkaran mereka "sudah. Jangan pikirkan masa lalu okey. Mending kita pesan makanan. Katamu kau lapar hyuk."

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengikuti di belakang punggung kyuhyun masuk ke dalam cafe, sesekali donghae mencari keberadaan yeoja incarannya, donghae tersenyum senang, merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"heh kyu." kyuhyun menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik bingung.

"apa?."

"itu di sana." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tanggan donghae yang menunjuk ke luar halaman cafe, itu di sana ada lee sungminnya , kyuhyun tersenyum. "yasudah ayo." Kyuhyun berjalan akan menghampiri tempat sungmin tapi langsung di cegah.

"ayo apa? Kau mau kesana langsung."

"kenapa? Aku harus menemuinya." Kyuhyun menyentakan tangan donghae yang mencehnya, dia benar-benar harus menemui sungmin dan berbicara permasalahan mereka.

.

"min." ucap kyuhyun pelan.

Tiga yeoja yang sedang asik mengobrol langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menoleh asal suara yang mereka kenali, sungmin terkejut dengan kehadiran kyuhyun di sini, sedang apa dia disini? Kukira dia sudah menyerah.

Bukan saja sungmin yang terkejut tetapi kedua temannya pun sama terkejutnya dengan sungmin, mereka mungkin tau sekarang kyuhyun sedang di korea tetapi untuk berani menemui sungmin dengan masalah yang telahdia timbulkan, itu tidak ada dipikiran mereka sama sekali. Dan juga sungmin tidak berbicara tentang kyuhyun yang mencoba menyakinkan dia untuk mencintai kyuhyun kembali karna sungmin tidak mau kedua teman nya ikut campur dengan urusan hatinya, karna sungmin telalu bingung untuk menjelaskan tentang keadaan hatinya saat ini, apa dia masih mengharapkan kyuhyun kembali? Apa dia benar-benar mencintai siwon yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya? Molla hanya sungmin yang tau tetapi dia sendiri pun bingung dengan hal itu.

"k-kyu. sedang apa kau disini?." Sungmin benar-benar terkejut dan juga bingung, bibirnya bahkan kelu untuk berbicara.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?." Ucap kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin melirik ke dua sahabatnya, mereka sedang mengelengkan kepalanya pelan tidak mensetujui dengan ucapan kyuhyun. Bahkan eunhyuk mengerutkan melipisnya sebal seperti berkata 'min jangan. Bilang tidak dan tetap di sini'.

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun bingung "kyu aku,"

"kumohon min, sebentar saja." Sela kyuhyun cepat, dia tidak ingin mendengar penolakan. Kyuhyun meraih tangan sungmin dan merariknya berdiri dan mengintrupsi agar sungmin mengikutinya. Ryeowook dan eunhyuk bereaksi mereka reflek berdiri dan menahan sungmin.

"hey hey hey cho, lebih baik kalu lepaskan tangan lee sungmin." Ucap sinis eunhyuk.

Ryeowook yang melihat hyuk yang mulai emosi bingung sendiri, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Disisi lain dia sahabat lee sungmin di sisi lain dia karyawan kyuhyun, dia tidak ingin di pecat dan dia tidak ingin sungmin mengikuti kyuhyun, ingin mencegah tetapi serba salah. Keputusan benar-benar ada di bibir sungmin, mau ikut atau tidak, mau memilih kyuhyun atau siwon.

Donghae dengan sigab melerai eunhyuk agar membiarkan kyuhyun berbicara sebentar dengan sungmin, membiakan sebentar mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan ke egoisan kyuhyun. "maaf nona nona bisa kita bicara sebentar?."

Eunhyuk menatap donghae bingung, apaan si ikut-ikut saja mana gayanya sok asik begitu , benar-benar cocok menjadi teman cho kyuhyun si brengsek itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat eunhyuk sudah mulai melepaskan tangan sungmin, mulai menarik sungmin lembut untuk mengikutinya, sungmin hanya pasrah mengikuti dimana dia kan di bawa kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah kyuhyun mengajaknya, taman yang dulu sering dia kunjungi bersama kyuhyun , taman yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka sungmin dan juga kyuhyun, di taman ini kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya dan juga di taman ini pula kyuhyun mengakui semua penghiataannya, taman yang selalu sungmin hindari karna selalu teringat tentangnya.

Tempatnya masih sama, asri dan juga sejuk, taman ini yang selalu membuat jam istirahatnya saat masih bekerja di perusahaan kyuhyun berarti. Berarti karna di taman ini dan di bangku taman ini mereka memulai dan juga mengakhiri kisahnya.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun bingung "kyu, kenapa kita kesini?."

"min duduklah." Sungmin dan kyuhyun mendudukan bersampingan. "aku ingin meneruskan pembicaran kita saat itu."

"kyu tapi aku."ucapnya gugup.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya satu pertanyaan saja." Kyuhyun menghadapkan dirinya didepan sungmin, di raihnya tangan mungil itu dan di genggam lembut, mata mereka saling menatap. "apa kamu mencintai choi siwon." Bisiknya lembut.

Sungmin memutus kontak mata kyuhyun gusar, dia mencintai siwon kan? Benar kan? Kumohon kyu kamu jangan membuat ku berpikir ulang."a-aku."

Kyuhyun meraih pipi sungmin untuk menatapnya kembali "cukup iya atau tidak min."

"aku aku." Sungmin menutup matanya perlaman, memikirkan suasana hatinya yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya pelan mengatu deru napasnya agar lebih tenang. "aku mencintainya."

Tubuh kyuhyun serasa lemas, mati rasa , kecewa atas dirinya sendiri. Dialah yang bersalah atas semua ini dialah yang telah merubah hati sungmin, dia pula yang telah mendorong sungmin untuk pergi darinya, ini semua karna salahku, penyesalan tidak ada artinya.

"mianhe". Sungmin melepas genggaman kyuhyun dari tangannya, berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang menyesali perubahan hati sungmin.

.

Sungmin berlari kembali ke arah cafe yang, menghampiri tempat yang terdapat kedua sahabatnya. Sungmin mendudukan kasar dan melipat kedua tangnnya di taruh di atas meja dan manaruh kepalanya menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

Ryeowook dan eunhyuk manatap bingung, apa yang terjadi tadi, apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Handphone sungmin bergetar di atas meja, sungmin mengambil dengan posisi yang masih sama menyembunyikan wajahnya.

_Pesan masuk : siwon oppa_

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. _

_Dan besok bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan._

Sungmin menaruh kembali handphone nya kasar .

"hikss.. kyu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fiyuhhh akhirnya 2 epep abal update juga di antara waktu yang mepet mau sidang, gak bisa focus belajar soalnya tangan gatel pengen ngetik haha jadi kalau banyak typo maaf yah soalnya bikin dari siang langsung update sekarang T,T

.

.

Untuk guest yang entah siapa yang bilang saya merendahkan sungmin itu sama sekali TIDAK, disini sungmin hanya sebagai cast tidak lebih jadi di mohon tidak membawa epep abal saya di dunia nyata ini hanya hiburan semata untuk kita^^

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah meripiuwwww dan member saran saya tunggu yah^^ saya selalu membaca ripiuw kalian dengan cengir kuda seneng XD XD XD

.

.

See you?


	12. Chapter 12

Mungkin aku yang bodoh

Masih mengharapkan cinta pertamaku kembali dengan utuh

Utuh tak tergores dan tak terbelah

Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah tersesat

Yah~ tersesat di antara perasaan yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan

Kenyataan? dia. Cinta pertama yang membuatku bodoh seperti ini

Cinta pertama yang membuatku buta

Cinta pertama yang membuatku seperti mati rasa

Mati rasa akan kehadiran cinta lain dan masih mengharapkannya

Mengharapkanya kembali dengan hati seperti dulu

Utuh dan hanya untuk ku..

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Semalaman aku menangis tidak henti-hentinya, bahkan mataku membengkak sampai kantung mata samar terlihat, mungkin yang melihatku hari ini akan mengira aku zombie.

Mukaku kusut, dan juga wajah, rambutku tidak kalah berantakannya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan mataku semalaman

Mengingat kejadian kemarin. Yang membuatku membohongi perasaan ini.

Padahal cinta yang sudah ku tunggu akhirnya datang. perasaan akan terbalas setelah kekecewaan demi kekecewaan.

Tetapi aku sadar kita terlalu egois tidak tau dimana posisi dia di mana dan aku di mana.

Dia dengan yeoja lain dan aku dengan namja lain.

Dan keputusaanku ini mungkin akan merubah hidupku dan jalan kisahku.

Me Or Him?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik tuhan , tapi sungmin tetap milik saya seorang *bletak*, walaupun saya sebenernya mau memonopoli sungjin, tapi yang pasti FF abal ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri XD

.

.

Summary: kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah punya tunangan malah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin, Victoria akan kembali? Dan bagai mana dengan sungmin? ,"aku mencintai mereka ber2 hae bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ber2 bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

H-4

.

.

.

sungmin menjalani kesehariannya seperti biasa, bangun tidur, bertengkar dengan eunhyuk teman satu tempat tinggalnya, dan pergi bekerja.

tapi

yang membedakannya dengan hari ini adalah, tidak ada kabar dari tunangannya choi siwon. Tidak ada pesan selamat pagi untuknya tidak ada perhatian yang biasa siwon berikan untuknya pada pagi hari.

Kemarin adalah pesan terakhir yang di kirimkan siwon untuk sungmin.

'_Perasaanku tidak enak'_

_._

_._

Ting tong

Sungmin memencet bel apartmen dengan pelan. Sudah 15 menit sungmin dengan posisi yang sama tetapi tidak ada pergerakan dari pintu yang sedang ada dihadapannya.' _Di mana oppa' _ucap benaknya.

Sungmin kembali menekan tombol bel itu berulang-ulang gelisah, perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Di balik pintu itu terdapat siwon yang sedang berdiri kaku, melihat layar kecil yang memperlihatkan wajah sungminnya sedang gelisah. Siwon tersenyum kecil. Tersenyum karna sungmin masih mencemaskannya.

Siwon meraih knop pintu. Yang pertama di lihatnya adalah wajah sungmin, walau hanya sehari tetapi dia sangat merindukannya. Ingin sekali siwon menarik tubuh mungil sungmin dan mendekapnya erat siwon sadar itu tidak mungkin dilakukan setelah apa yang telah siwon lihat.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Siwon membalas senyum sungmin kaku"hai." Ucap siwon pelan.

Sungmin meraut bingung "oppa. Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Masuklah min."

Sungmin melangkah masuk, kaki mungilnya berjalan perlahan. Sungmin memperhatikan sekitar apartemen suasanaya benar-benar remang, hanya matahari yang masuk dari balik jendela yang masih tertutup.

"kau tidak apa-apa?." Ucap sungmin cemas.

" minum apa min?."

"air putih saja oppa." Ucapnya lembut.

Sungmin berjalan menyingkap kain yang masih menutup jendela apartemen yang berada di lantai 13 itu. Sinar matahari mulai memasuki menerangi ruangan. Kacau ruangan ini benar – benar kacau dan juga berantakan.

Tanpa di komando sungmin mulai merapihkan apartemen siwon dengan cekatan, ruang utama dan dapur sudah di rapihkan. Siwon yang berada di dapur sibuk dengan aktifitasnya menyiapkan minum dan juga sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga sungmin, mungkin ini sudah siang tetapi siwon belum makan sama sekali dari kemarin. Siwon tidak bernafsu untuk makan, pikirannya sedang kacau mana bisa dia makan dengan nyaman.

"roti?."

"tidak aku sudah kenyang." Sungmin tersenyum melirik siwon sebentar dan melanjutjutkan kembali aktivitasnya bebenah (?).

"aku akan membuatkanmu roti strowberry." Ucap siwon datar.

"ada apa denganmu?." Ucapnya curiga.

"tidak." Ucap siwon lembut "makanlah aku akan mandi sebentar." Lanjutnya.

Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin lembut. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan hangat siwon.

.

.

"hah~ akhirnya rapih juga." Ucap sungmin bangga.

Sungmin sudah merapihkan apartemen ini hingga ke sudutnya tidak ada debu mungkin saat ini benar-benar bersih. Siwon sangat suka rapih tentunya.

Menyapu, mengepel itu adalah keahlian sungmin. Bahkan siwon sangat memujinya karna keahlianya ini. Sungmin sangat bangga dengan kerja kerasnya hari ini benar-benar dapat menghilang kan pikirannya terhadap kyuhyun sejenak menghilang. Memang benar untuk melupakan seseorang kita hanya perlu menyibukan diri sendiri dan memikirkan hal yang lain.

Sungmin mengambil segelas air putih dan juga roti yang disiapkan siwon untuknya di atas meja makan. Di makannya lahap, sungmin tersenyum. Ini benar-benar roti strowberry menghentikanmakannya "hemm.. kamar oppa aku lupa merapihkannya." Sungmin mempercepat kunyahan makannya lalu minum dengan cepat, di tepuk perlahan telapak tangan bergantian menandakan sungmin sudah selesai dengan acara makannya.

.

.

.

"ya ampun. Bahkan ini bukan kamar,"

Dengan menunggu tunangannya selasai membersihkan diri, sungmin tetap menyibukan merapikan seisi apartemen siwon. Sekarang sungmin sudah di kamar siwon tepati.

Selimut yang masih tergulung, pakaian berserakan dimana-mana, dan laptop pun masih menyala dengan menandakan lampu biru berkedip berulang – ulang, ya ampun dan jangan lupa ruangan ini benar – benar pengap bahkan AC tidak di nyalakan semalaman, ada denganmu oppa apa terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan mu?.

Sungmin merapihkan meja kerja siwon, saat akan mematikan laptop sungmin melihat penasaran dengan foto seperti dirinya di laci kerja yang terbuka, sungmin tersenyum mengambil fotonya. Tetapi saat di ambil apa yang dia lihat ternyata buka hanya dirinya yang terdapat di foto itu tetapi di sampingnya terdapat namja lain , mantan kekasihnya yang menyebalkan yang membuat campur aduk hatinya, yang sudah tidak bertanggung jawab masuk dan pergi kedam hatii sungmin.

Di bukanya laci itu lebih lebar, ternyata bukan hanya satu tetapi puluhan fotonya dan juga kyuhyun yang di ambil seperti di ambil objek dengan diam-diam.

"apa yang kau lakukan?."

Suara datar itu mengagetkan sungmin, ya ampun. Sungmin terdenyit kaget dan langsung menoleh asal suara datar itu, siwon di belakangnya sedang berdiri memperhatikannya melihat wajah sungmin yang terkaget dan bingung dengan foto yang menampilkan dirinya bergantian.

" ini apa maksudnya? Kau mengikutiku." Tanyanya dengan sedikit marah.

Siwon memejamkan matanya lelah , "keluarlah. Kita bicara diluar."

"oppa tolong jelaskan ini semua." Suara sungmin melembut meminta penjelasan.

"keluarlah sebentar nanti akan ku jelaskan."

"wae?."

"setikdanya ijin aku berpakaian."sungmin baru menyadari kalau siwon di hadapannya ini hanya memakai handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya tetapi sungmin benar-benar tidak terpesona, yang ada dipikirannya dia sangat tidak suka di buntuti walaupun dengan tunangannya sendiri.

Wajahnya memerah malu. "maaf. Aku akan keluar." Sungmin melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar siwon pelan.

.

.

hening mungkin suasana itu menggambarkan ruang tamu yang hanya ada sungmin dan juga siwon, sungmin tengah sibuk melihat beberapa fotonya, bahkan dia sudah di awasi sejak malam pertunangan itu,hah~ yang benar saja.

Mungkin sungmin saat ini benar-benar marah karna privasi nya telah di enggut tetapi bagaimana dengan siwon, bahkan dia yang berhak marah saat ini bukan sungmin, tapi siwon menyadari marah pun untuk apa toh hati sungmin bukan untuknya tetapi untuk namja lain.

Siwon sudah memikirkan ini semalaman. Dia benar-benar telah memikirkan ini hingga membuatnya susah berpikir, siwon bahkan sudah memikirkan hal ini saat dia mengetahui semua ini jauh sebelum hari ini, tetapi siwon mencoba bertahan karna siwon pikir sungmin akn menyerahkan semua hatinya untuknya. tetapi siwon bukanlah namja remaja yang masih menangisi kisah cintanya bersama sungmin, siwon sudah dewasa. Namja dewasa yang bukan hanya memikirkan cintanya kepada sungmin tetapi cinta sungmin kepadannya.

"aku sudah tau hubunganmu dengan kyuhyun." siwon memulai pecakapan, melenyapkan suasana hening yang membuat siapa saja yang berada di situ tidak akan nyaman.

Sungmin berdenyit bingung, apayang akan dikatakannya, sebuah penjelan yang akan membohongi siwon kembali, namja itu terlalu baik sungmin tidak ingin ada kebohongan kembali "mianneo."ucap sungmin pelan.

"maaf untuk?."tanyanya.

"untuk membohongimu, tetapi untuk hubungan yang kau maksud itu tidak benar. Sungguh aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi oppa." Belanya.

"tapi kau masih mencintainya kan min?." Parau siwon, sungmin dapat melihat sekilas pandangan kekecewaan siwon terhadapnya.

"maaf aku mengecewakanmu."

"aku sudah memikirkan ini, lebih baik. acara pernikahan kita batalkan."

Tidak tau apakah harus sedih senang kecewa . sedih karna dia telah mengecewakan namja yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus. Senang karna dia tidak akan membohongi perasaannya. Atau kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak perasaatnya saat ini, yang pasti sungmin sedang menatap wajah siwon tidak percaya apa yang dia ucapkan. Sungmin benar-benar menyesal telah menyakiti namja sebaik dan setulus siwon.

"kenapa." Bisiknya.

Siwon meraih tangan sungmin.

"aku melihatmu dengan kyuhyun kemarin di taman."

'_Apa dia bilang jadi siwon menjemputku'_

"wajahmu selalu terbayang di pikiranku saat kau bilang tuhan hatiku hancur min."

Mata sungmin mulai berembun, dia telah menyakiti namja yang dihadapannya. Air matanya menetes.

"o-oppa. Mianne mianne." Sesak dadanya mengingat itu sungmin dapat merasakan bagaimana sakitnya siwon saat itu.

Siwon mengeratkan tangannya kencang di antara jemari sungmin. " mungkin aku mencintaimu. Dan sangat bahagia dapat memilikimu dan juga mengikatmu seutuhnya tetapi itu tidak akan berharga kalau kalu tidak mencintaiku juga min."

Air mata sungmin kembali menetes dengan deras. "aku benar-benar yeoja bodoh. Yang lebih mencintai namja berengsek itu pada kau oppa. Mianne."

Siwon melepaskan eretan tangannya dan menghapus linangan air mata sungmin yang membasahi kecupnya kedua bola kelopak sungmin sayang "jangan menangis."

"kemarilah." Siwon merentangan tangannya dan memeluk sungmin hangat, di usapnya pucuk kepala sungmin . mungkin ini kan terakhir kalinya siwon akan memeluk sungmin dengan perasaan masih mencintai sungmin.

"maaf kan aku telah mengecewakanmu . maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya lebih erat. Hanya air mata yang dapat sungmin berikan dan juga meminta maaf.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kesembilan di mana hari yang yang seharusnya menjadi dimana sungmin memulai hidup baru dengan memualinya dengan pernikahan . hari di mana janji kyuhyun untuk membuatnya meyakinkan hatinya telah berakhir hari dimana semuanya berubah dan tidak sesuai takdir yang ditentukan. Tuhan mungkin punya rencana lain untuk sungmin hingga membuat hidupnya berubah bahkan dengan hitungan hari. Cintanya yang buta dan cintanya yang bodoh lebih dipilih dan sungmin lebih melepaskan seseorang yang mencinta seseorang yang tulus dan tanpa syarat. Tapi seperti itu lah cinta, yang dapat di lepas dan tidak mudah dilupakan.

.

.

Cuaca sangat cerah, entah mengapa hari ini sungmin sangat berharap cuaca mendung bahkan dia berdoa agar terjadi ujan badai saja. Tetapi ternyata tuhan tidak mendengar doanya.

Hari ini kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan untuknya untuk bertemu di taman dekat perusahaannya yang biasa kami dulu kunjungi, aku tidak tau dia ingin apalagi betemu denganku, dan aku tidak berharap lebih dengan pertemuan ini.

Kulihat kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sana, kami saling bertatapan tetapi matanya sendu.

Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih menatapku, kami salaing bertatapan dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman, bukan aku tidakmenyukainya tetapi aku tidak mau perasaan ini muncul aku sedang mencoba melukanmu cho jadi jangan membuatku berpikir ulang atas keputusanku.

Aku mendudukan diriku di sebelah kyuhyun jarak kali hanya beberapa jengkal, bahkan deru nafas kyuhyun gugup pun dapat ku dengar. Aku tau dia masih berharap padaku dan akupun seperti itu tetapi itu tidak akan adil untuk siapapun.

"hai." Kyuhyun menyapa sungmin gugup.

Sungmin tersenyum "hai."

"maaf aku mengganggumu."desisnya.

"ada apa?."Tanya sungmin.

"maaf."

"untuk?"

"pernikahanmu." sungmin membulatkan mulunya kecil mengerti. "aku kan kembali ke brazil." Kyuhyun melirik koper besar di sampingnya.

"kau tidak di antar dongahe atau keluargamu."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. "tidak. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dulu sebelum aku pergi." Kyuhyun memandang sungmin lekat.

Sungmin mengedipkan dua mata lentiknya dan memutus pandang dengan kyuhyun , sungmin beranjak dari duduknya "pergilah, ucapkan salamku dengan istrimu."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafasnya berat "min."

"aku pergi."

Baru saja sungmin akan melangkah pergi, tangan sungmin seperti di tarik dan di rengkuhnya, memeluknya erat, sungmin terkejut. "kyu apa yang kau.."

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Sungmin masih terdiam, ingin membalas pelukan kyuhyun tetapi sungmin mengurungkan niatnya.

"maaf aku telah menyakitimu, maaf aku telah melukaimu, membuatmu seperti ini dengan keadaan kita seperti ini, aku memang namja berengsek yang tidak berhak mendapatkan mu, maaf aku benar benar menyesal dengan semua ini dengan keadaan seperti ini aku benar-benar bodoh dan brengsek."

Sungmin ingin menagis tetapi dia sudah terlalu lelah, air matanya selalu mengalir , terlihat begitul emah dan begitu menyedihkan. Sungmin tidak ingin kyuhyun melihatnya seperti itu.

"tapi satu hal yang harus kamu ingat, aku tetap selau mencintaimu ming." Kyuhyun mengeratkan lebih kencang pelukannya dengan sungmin , melepaskan penyesalan dan cintanya bersamaan. Cinta yang mengawali dan penyesalan mengakhiri.

.

Maaf atas kesalahanku padamu, semua itu tak pernah aku rencanakan aku memang seorang namja bodoh aku hanya sebuah ironi bisu yang berusaha masuk dalam elergi hatimu. Aku mendam rasa pada dirinya yang akhirnya tak bisa kumiliki bahkan tak mungkin kutemui. Mungkin aku harusnya tak perluu mengenalnya dan tak saling bertemu atau mungkin harusnya kau hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengannya dan kini aku, telah kehilangan dirinya yang membuat hari kecilku selalu berkata, betapa bodohnya aku membiarkan cinta itu pergi menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah penyeselan.

Belaian tanganmu yang tak pernah kulupakan. Seumur hidupku hanya dirimu yang kupersilahkan menyentuh hatiku . pertama kali dengan lembut, sopan, mesra, dan penuh kasih sayang dirimulah yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku.

Aku yakin engkaulah yang akan menemani sisa hidupku. Aku percaya. Mungkin jika kau tatap mataku disana terlihat jelas kebahagian cintaku, bayangan dari kebahagiaan kegembiraan asmara.

Apa yang terjadi dulu, kemarin dan hari ini tidak akan merupah percintaanku dikemudian hari.

.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan meraih koper besar itu menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih diam lalu meneteskan air matanya.

Sungmin yang begitu kokoh mulai rapuh, terkikis oleh batinya, begitu terkikis hingga tak mampu bergerak.

Mengapa..?

Mengapa demikian..?

Karena ia sudah tak mampu menangung beban didalamnya. Menahan lara begitu amat pedihnya, mengeluh atas ketidak adilan ini kepada nasib pun percuma.

.

.

.

.

16 tahun kemudian..

Kyuhyun : 44 tahun

Sungmin : 41 tahun

.

.

.

.

"eommaaa.." teriak gadis manis berlari memeluk eomma nya erat.

"aegoo.. manja sekali."

"cepat kita pergi kesekolah, kami akan menyambut guru baru."

"hemm.. apa sudah ada penganti park sonsaengnim."

Gadis itu menganguk semangat " sudah eomma. Dya berasal dari luar negri pasti tampan."

Di tarik hidung gadis manis itu gemas "anak eomma centil yeoh, lee sunny siapa yang mengajarimu."

Sunny melepas cekalan tangan eommanya di hidungnya " kim sunny eomma ih." Mengeucutkan bibirnya kesal, anaknya itu memang mewarisi wajah imutnya.

"kalau bersama eomma marga mu berubah araso."

Gadis itu megangguk kembali "nee…"

Ini adalah minggunya untuk bersama anaknya kim sunny , buah hasil cinta lee sungmin dan kim kejadian dulu sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya tinggal bersama eommanya dan meninggalkan kehidupan gemerlap di seoul. Sungmin yang sudah mulai melupakan kyuhyun yaitu namja cinta pertamanya mulai membuka harinya dan menikah dengan satu daerah. Yah dia bertemu kim jungmo di sana dan memutuskan untuk menikah dan mempunyai 1 anak yang cantik sepeti dirinya, karna sesuatu hal dan sudah tidak ada kecocokan sungmin dan jungmo memutuskan untuk berpisah dan dalam 2 minggu sekali mereka bergantian merawat sunny. Tetapi untuk saat ini mungkin sunny akan lebih bersama sungmin yang kembali ke seoul untuk bekerja setelah perceraian tersebut karna sunny memutuskan sekolah menengahnya di seoul karna lebih terjamin fasilitasnya dari pada didesa.

Sungmin sangat senang dengan keadaannya seperti ini, dia hanya butuh sunny saat in tidak ada yang lain .

Hari ini orang tua murid diajak untuk datang kesekolah karna akan ada wali kelas baru menggantikan park sonsaengnim sebagai wali kelas sunny, orang tua harus ikut andil karna wali kelas akan membimbing anak mereka untuk menyelesaikan sekolah dengan nilai baik itulah yang diharapkan semua oang tua.

.

Semua murid telah duduk di bangku masing-masing dan para wali murid berdiri di belakang mereka berkumpul menanti penganti park sonsaengnim.

Guru itu pun memasuki ruang kelas dengan sopan, dengan setelan kemeja biru tua dan celana katun coklat dan dengan ramput tertata rapi yang berwarna kecoklatan agar menutupi warna aslinya yang sudah mulai menua.

Sungmin sangat terkejut apa yang dia lihat dihadapannya, sudah berapa lama sungmin tidak bertemu dengannya bahkan wajah dan tatapannya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"anyeonghaseo.." dan dibalas serempak oleh semua murid dan wali.

.

.

"eomma kita tunggu appa di sini saja, dan aku akan membeli ice cream untukmu."

Sunny pergi dengan senyum mengembang. Sungmin memperhatikan anaknya yang semakin menjauh, anak itu cantik dan periang sama seperti dirinya. Sungmin mendudukan di bangku taman sekolah, hari masih sudah sore.

Sungmin menunggu jungmo untuk menjemput sunny karna ini sudah waktunya sunny bersama appanya, sungmin bersyukur sunny tetap menjadi periang walau keluarganya sudah tidak utuh lagi seperti teman-temannya . sungmin dan jungmo sangat bersyukur.

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, angin musim gugur yang menyegarkan, wangi pinus yang menenangkan, pasti sangat bahagia jika dia mengajak putrid manisnya berjalan-jalan. Mungkin nanti. Sebenarnya seharusnya sungmin mengantar sunny besok ke rumah jungmo tetapi pekerjaannyalah yang menghambatnya padahal esok adalah hari sabtu tetapi sungmin harus kembali bekerja dan menyiapkan presentasi besok. Menyebalkan.

.

.

Sungmin masih terdiam melihat sekitar menunggu sunny.

"lee sungmin." Suara pelan itu menyadarkan sungmin. Sungmin terdiam kaku siapa yang memanggilnya.

"benarkan kau lee sungmin." Ucapnya kembali bertanya menyakinkan.

"i-iya." Ucap sungmin pelan, gugup sungmin benar-benar gugup dan bingung.

"kau mengingatku?."

Sungmin tersenyum "tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu. Cho kyuhyun," ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun membuah nafasnya lega, ternyata tadi dia salah lihat ternyata tidak.

Saat masuk keruang kelas dan memperkenalkan diri itulah saat kyuhyun melihat yeoja yang sedang menatapnya juga. Tatapan itu tidak mungkin kyuhyun lupakan, wajah itu tidak mungkin dia melupakannya.

"bolehkah?." Kyuhyun melihat bangku yang sedang di duduki sungmin.

"tentu saja disini kosong." Sungmin memejamkan matanya malu, ya ampun kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk disebah sungmin. Tidak ada percakaan sama sekali. Meeka terlalu gugup dan bingung dengan takdir ini. Takdir seperti memainkan mereka. Memisahkan lalu dipertemukaan. Sungguh lucu.

"apa kabar." Ucap kyuhyun kaku.

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun "baik. Kau bagaimana?."

"aku baik dan sedikit berkeriput," sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak berubah dari dulu mau pun sekarang selera humornya masih sama yang membedakan hanya rupanya yang sedikit menua sama seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin terhanyut dengan obrolan mereka. Seperti tidak ada beban.

"kyu kau bagaimana bisa menjadi guru di sekolah anakku haha itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal," sungmin tertawa, mereka sudah akrab kembali.

"aku juga tidak terpikir min, tapi saat aku memutuskan untuk pensiun dan perusahaan ku alihkan ke anakku . dan saat aku bosan temanku kelapa sekolah disini dan dia menawarikku menjadi guru matematika."

"ya aku mengakui kepintaranmu yang itu." Sungmin mengangguk setuju "dan bagaimana Victoria ? Bagaimana kabarnya," lanjutnya.

"ah.. aku telah bercerai," sungmin memandang kyuhyun terkejut. "jangan menatapku seperti itu min."

"tapi bagaimana bisa?." Tanyanya dengan mengerutkan pelipisnya tidak percaya.

"saat yah aku kembali ke brazil itu sebenarnya dia sedang mengandung anakku, makanya aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya ,fakta satu keberengsekanku lagi kan min."

Sungmin diam dan berpikir sejenak "itu masalalu kyu kau jangan seperti itu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"saat Victoria melahirkan anakku aku mulai jujur tentang perasaan ku terhadapnya, lalu kita bercerai. Tetapi kami tetap menjalankan pesan sebagai orangtua, aku hebatkan." Kyuhyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"isss kau benar-benar yah."

.

"eommaaa. Loh cho sonsaengnim. Anyeong." Sunny member salam.

"anyeong kim sunny." Ucap kyuhyun ramah.

"mian eomma aku lama. Aku bertemu appa dan membeli ini." Sunny menunjukaan kantung makanan belanjannya.

"wahh.. sekarang appa di mana?." Tanya sungmin.

Sunny menunjuk kearah gerbang sekolah yang tidak jauh dari taman, seorang namja dengan setelan jas maskulin dengan segala karismanya, keluar dai mobil dan mengangkat tangannya member tanda dia sedang disini. Sungmin membalas.

"kyu maaf aku pergi dulu." Sungmin bangun dari tempat duduknya dan kyuhyun mengiyakan dan tersenyum.

.

Sungmin menghampiri jungmo dan juga sunny.

Kyuhyun masih melihat sungmin dari jauh, mereka benar-benar serasi dan juga keluarga bahagia sungmin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedikit cemburu tetapi ini sudah bertahun-tahun tidak mungkin sungmin masih suka padanya lagian itu sudah lama sekali.

Tapi tidak lama kyuhyun berdenyit bingung, kenapa sungmin tidak ikut pulang bersama suami jungmo dan juga sunny. Kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin.

"min kau tidak pergi?." Kyuhyun bertanya. Aduh kyuhyun kepo bgt -_-

"kyu kau mengejutkannku. Ini aku akan pergi."

"kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?."

"ah.. tidak."

Kyuhyun berdenyit bingung "kenapa?"

"ini waktunya jungmo untuk bersama sunny." Ucap sungmin pelan.

"kenapa?."

"yah aku seperti mu kyu kami sudah bercerai." Sungmin mengbaskan tangannya mencari udara tidak tau kenapa kenapa sungmin gugup seperti ini. Oh ya ampun.

"maaf."

"tidak apa-apa." Sungmin merik jam tangannya " aku harus pergi kyu,"

"iya." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin semakin lama semakin menjauh tidak tau kenapa tetapi kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengejarnya dan memeluknya saat ini juga.

"lee sungmin." Kyuhyun berteriak. Sungmin diam dan membalikan badannya bingung. Jarak mereka masih jauh beberapa meter.

"apa aku boleh menemuimu lagi." Kyuhyun kembali berteriak keras semangat.

Sungmin terkejut. Apa yang tadi kyuhyun bilang. Wajahnya memanas malu lalu tersenyum manis. sungmin pergi melanjutkan perjalannya kembali.

Kyuhyun tau arti senyum itu senyum itu tidak pernah berubah, senyum itu selalu membuat kyuhyun bergetar , senyum yang secerah matahari dan sehangat senja_. "ya tuhan terimakasih."_

.

.

God always has the best one for you

He has the solution for you every problem

Relieving feeling for your sadness

And happiness that waits for you

.

.

THE END

.

.

Terima kasih semua yang sudah menyempatkan baca, review, fav, and follow

Dan Yang masih nuduh saya kyuvic shipper tolonggg.. saya bahkan gak tau moment mereka seperti apa T,T

.

See you di epep abal saya yang lain

3

**Bogor, 7 feb 2015 – 20 ags 2015.**


End file.
